What I am, what I can be
by Potato-Muncher-88
Summary: Arthur (England) is a nerd, and it's easy to see. He only has one so called 'close' friend, and even at that, Arthur doesn't love company... Because he never has any worthwhile. Now, Gilbert, his total opposite, claims he is going to "transform" him to be... better? What is Arthur any way? Can he really fit the image of being... "cool"?
1. How we met

**Chapter 1 : How we met.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, NOR FORM. I USE THE CHARACTERS FOR FAN FICTIONS, AND I OWN NONE OF THE PLACES, NAMES, OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

Arthur was always the awkward kid. Frankly, after the first 2 years of High School, he just stopped caring... Friends were the general 'losers', and school was just school, not some social meetup. Did he wish he had maybe a bit more social involvement...?...Well, yeah. But he didn't need that right now. What he needed was his diploma. Senior year, nearing end... He was graduating with a 4.0 average. Planning on going to Harvard... There wasn't anything to really change. All those girls and guys that had made fun of him before? Well, just like all the other 'nerds', he was simply going to keep the dream that he'd be their boss one day linger in his head. He probably would, too. His school was filled with jocks, cheerleaders, preps... All the people he just couldn't mold with in his High School career. Could one really blame Arthur? They weren't exactly chummy with him... No one made an attempt to come up to Arthur on the first day of school and say "Hi! Nice to meet you! My names -Insert name here-". And Arthur certainly wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. He'd _never _been that type of person... Some may say he was shy... He honestly was just wary of others though. He was nervous, first day of High School... And he was a transfer from England, so he was even more of an outcast than normal. Others at least had old school mates they knew. Arthur really had no one.

But, that didn't matter anymore. The friends, the clothes, the trends- All but the future mattered now. He could already see most people in this school were going to crash and burn by a month after getting out of here. After all, someone who always walked around talking about the number of girls they'd scored that weekend for dates didn't exactly sound like they'd be working as CEO somewhere- Unless they were rich. Then they'd just end up being lucky... He didn't need to worry about that though. He didn't need to worry about any of that.

He was almost out. Almost free from the chains they called High school. Just needed to make it through the year... Homecoming was usually the mark- The scene where it was 'last dances' and all, since senior prom was nothing but drunk guys and girls grinding... Sadly true. But the school security wasn't the best, so it was expected. Honestly, Arthur was happy nevertheless, to just be moving on... His one regret...?...Not even making one 'true' friend... But, oh well. That was the past, now he just needed to work to his new beginning.

Pulling up to school normally as he would, on his bicycle, and shifting so that his ride perfectly fit into the other mount of bikes around the rack. Getting off the bike, and locking it up, the blonde shifted. Another day... The /same/ thing was going to happen. Arthur ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Not only was he a nerd, but he looked like one, as well. His bright green hues flickered up to the school, as kids surrounded it completely, some laughing, some studying, others making out with their partners... Didn't they have any decency? This was a place to learn, not screw around! He thought as he walked past the many people, disapproving most in his mind as he strolled by.

Letting the messenger bag swung over his shoulder slip slightly as he walked, the Brit felt himself fade into the background, as he walked up, seeing the 'Popular' group surrounding their normal picnic tables at the center of the facility's courtyard. And the one that basically ruled the school was in the middle. Gilbert Beildshmidt. His silvery, moon like hair, and bright red eyes really did make him stand out... Not only that, but it's not like he was unattractive. As compared to Arthur, that is. Everyday coming in, he saw them laughing, and joking with each other. Him and his little trio. Oh yes... The "Bad Touch Trio". The absolute players of the school. They basically were famously infamous. Like... The school idols. They got any girls they want, and no one complained when one of them came up with the proposal to 'Go out'. They all knew what that meant. Date for a month, /maybe/ two if they were lucky, to be their little toys or some shit. Arthur even heard a couple rumors about them taking guys.. And then, there was the Brit. The one who was going to be 18 in 6 months and still hadn't even had his first kiss. Hell, the closest he's ever gotten was when he was 7 and the little girl (who he later found out was a boy...), Feliks, gave him a kiss on the cheek for Valentines Day. Arthur was flustered when it happened, and took it as a sign of being liked. But it turned out it was a dare that he had gotten from his friend. Not an actual kiss.

Without realizing it, Arthur had stopped walking, and was staring at the albino while getting lost in his thoughts. Gilbert, finally realizing, glanced at Arthur, staring back with a semi confused expression. Arthur took a moment, before blinking. Eyes going slightly wide, and his cheeks heating up to a moderate blush, Arthur looked down, and scurried off into the school.

* * *

"..Prusse... Prusse...?" Gilbert heard his French friend that sat by him, frowning since he was trying to get his attention, and Gil was being unresponsive. After watching the man walk off into the school, Gil glanced back to the Frenchie, before smirking a bit. "Oh- Ja? Sorry, Franny. Something just caught my attention." He laughed, stretching out on the table in his seat. "What'd you say?" He asked, yawning, leaning on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow as he stared into the Frenchman's blue irises.

Francis smiled slightly, watching his friend get comfortable, glancing in the way Gil was looking. "Oh? Did zu find a new toy?" He chuckled, before looking back to his friend. Gilbert laughed heartily, shaking his head. "Nah, quite the opposite really. More like... repellent if anything." He grinned. Francis laughed with him, after nodding, and then repeated his question from before. "Ah, I see. Well, anyway, I had asked zu about your task zhis year? What is zit?" He smiled. Oh yes. The task. Gilbert, for 3 years running now, had performed a 'task' each year that just made the school better. Why did Gil do it? Because- Not only did it get him on good terms with the teachers so he didn't even need to do much work to get an A, but it made him number one on his basketball team, and got popularity points!~ Hell, after freshman year, even the seniors envied his recognition around the school. Best part was, he didn't even need to try hard now. The hardest he had to try was when he was a freshie, but now, he had people to do things. He could do basically anything. After contemplating the question, Gil furrowed his eyebrows, before shaking his head. "Nein, I don't. It's too early to think about it~" the Prussian groaned, letting his forehead fall to the table in frustration. What could he do... Freshman year, he'd raised money for the music, and arts program. He basically saved them- after donating around $10,000.00. That made him. Sophomore year, he got over half the school to attend the last football game of the year, (since he wanted a good rep with the pompoms and jocks, too.) and they were cheered on to victory. Junior year, he convinced their stingy, and kind'a pervy principle to have school lunch outside. Now... Seniors. Last year. He really needed to close it up with a big bang... But, how? Gil had been thinking about this all summer. The stress was eating him away. Though he didn't show it. After all, Gil needed to keep his cool reputation as well.

Francis laughed a bit, as their other friend, the third and last member of the trio, Antonio chimed in happily "What about doing something different~ Something thas' more poetic, and makes one big change for a person rather everyone in the school~?" He asked, grinning with his normal, carefree grin. Gilbert waved his hand, looking up to the brunette with a disapproving look. "What? Nein, that sounds so unawesome. I need something that will make even kids from _other_ schools know of mein awesomeness!" He smirked, dabbling in his own ego.

Francis then chimed in, looking between the two. "No, no! Prusse, Antonio haz a point! Doing somezhing like... Transforming somezhing? That could be zhe biggest bang yet! After all, izn't changing somezhing, or _someone_, one of the biggest tasks, oui?" Francis asked, putting extra exaggeration on the 'someone' part.

Spain nodded happily, while Gilbert just thought, pursing his lips. "Hmm.. Vhat about... Making someone cool?.." He asked, looking to his trio for approval. Francis smiled, with an "Oui!" and Antonio followed with the same expression, only saying "Si~!". This left Gilbert to think, as he glanced towards the doors of the school. "...And I know just who to turn.." He said with a coy smile.

* * *

The 4th bell rang, indicating lunch period. Arthur gathered his notes into his folder, everything neatly organized, slinging the bag over his shoulder before giving his calculus teacher a wave and a smile, then exiting. He pushed past people in the hallway, trying to squeeze by the ignorant ones that ignored everyone around and acted like they were the only ones in the hall. He could smell the rubbish food already, as he headed down the stairs, leading to the cafeteria. Though they could eat outside, Arthur was one of the few that much preferred to stay in. The lunch room was fairly empty, as he found a table in the back, placing his bag in the middle, before unzipping it and grabbing his paper lunch bag from inside, as well as his American Studies book, and study sheet he'd made last night (which was very well done, in Artie's opinion. Color coated and all.). Arthur pulled out a green apple, a PB&J sandwich, and a scone from the bag. His tea was in a mug, that kept it warm through the day, strapped to the side of the bag. Taking that off his bag as well, and flipping open his book to page 587, he took a bite out of the sandwich, scanning the pages for any information he might have missed during the lecture. "Artieeeeeeeee~" The man cringed at the all too familiar voice. Arthur pretended he wasn't there, going about his business, before he felt something smash up against his back., hugging him tightly from behind. Nearly choking, Arthur gasped for air, pushing at his 'friend's' arm. "G-Get off y-you git!" He choked. With an obnoxious laugh, the blonde in glasses pulled away, sitting next to, what he considered, his best friend. A stupid smile was plastered on his face. Just like always. "Artie, why do you always sit inside? It's nice out!". Arthur fixed himself, cursing under his breath before giving a hard stare at the American. "Because, I like it in here. Go outside if _you_ want, Alfred." Alfred frowned, whining at the highest pitch he could muster, shaking his head. "But that's boringggg~". Arthur covered his ears with a heavy sigh. Now, to Arthur, Alfred was more of an annoyance than anything... He wasn't even remotely his 'best friend', as the american stated. Hell, Arthur barely had anything in common with the wanker.. A small growl forming in the back of his throat, Arthur just ended up scoffing instead, shaking his head. "Does it look like I care? I'm studying; leave me be." Alfred himself let out a pout, his chin falling to the table. "Can I watch..?" He asked childishly, looking up to the Brit. Arthur just glanced his way, before looking back to his book. "...If you don't bloody disturb me, fine."

* * *

Gilbert strolled around the lunch period, and had let his friends know he wouldn't be sitting with them due to the fact he was busy. Busy looking for that nerd he'd seen earlier. The scarlet eyes skimmed the crowd outside, though the boy from earlier was nowhere to be found. What, did he not eat lunch or something? He had been looking for 10 friggin minutes! Where they hell was this guy? "It is so not awesome to keep the awesome me waiting!" he grumbled, taking a seat on a bench along the wall. He slipped into a deep thought, crossing his arms. "If I were a nerd.. Where would I be..." He bit his inner cheek. Well, certainly not any social tables. And he already checked the 'nerd' table outside... He couldn't be inside, could he? Who sits inside anymore? Gilbert thought about it for a second... No harm in looking. And with that, Gil got up, walking back to the door that led into the school, before walking to the lunchroom, and looking in at the many teachers that resided inside the now, more or less secluded room for their lunch period.

Squinting his eyes, Gil saw a few students, most likely serving lunch detention. He was about to give up when in the back corner, there he was. With... Some other dude. He couldn't tell, since his head was down. Snickering, the Prussian strolled in, others looking up as he walked by, and whispering to the friend next to them. He walked all the way back, until he got to the nerdy dude who, in Gil's opinion, looked pretty stressed, and now at closer look, that american kid that was in his 6th period class. He was supposed to be a junior, if Gil's memory served him correct, apparently skipped a grade for some sudden burst of smartness, or whatever. That's the only friend this guy could get... An underclassmen? Wow, did he need Gil's help. Bad.~ "Guten tag~" He purred, helping himself to a seat at Arthur's, soon to be corrupt, table.

Arthur picked his head up from his book, and Alfred stared at the white haired male in confusion, before turning to his British acquaintance, whispering "Yo, Artie, I didn't know you were friends with the head of the BTT!" He exclaimed, wide eyed. He was half amazed, half frightened. Arthur himself just stared, mouth half open. Before blinking a bit and recomposing himself. "...Hello...Can I help you...?" He mumbled, brushing off the american's rather surprised thought. . . Arthur himself was surprised, but he tried remaining as calm as possible. Though, inside, all he could think of was

**"_Why the hell is _****_he_****_ talking to _****_me_****?"**

Gilbert chuckled, grabbing Arthur's mug and opening the cap to examine the insides, furrowing his eyebrows when taking a whiff of it. "Coffee?"

Arthur looked at him blankly, getting a little frustrated. "Tea. Now, _can I help you_?" He asked, stressing the question a bit further.

Gil just laughed, shaking his head. "No no, there is no need to help the awesome me~! I... actually want to help _you_." He smirked.

The American just stared at him in shock, looking between the two, while Arthur's eyes widened, and he blinked. "...What...?"

* * *

**Alright~! Chapter one, end :D! Please _please __please _tell me what you think! If you review, the quicker and more likely it is for me to update.~ So, please let me know what you think! I update every month. ^_^**

**Translations**  
**Prusse : Prussia (Nickname France gave him)**  
**Ja : Yes**  
**Zu : You**  
**Zhis : This**  
**Zit : It**  
**Nein - No**  
**Thas' : That's**  
**Haz : Has**  
**Somezhing : Something**  
**Zhe : The**  
**Izn't : Isn't**  
**Oui : Yes**  
**Vhat : What**  
**Si : Yes**  
**Git - Idiot**  
**Wanker - . . . Another British term for idiot .. . . -Cough-**  
**Guten Tag - Hello**

**Some are just the accent translations, but, still!**  
**Thanks for reading!~**


	2. I am not a bird!

Alfred sat up, frowning a bit and protectively scooting closer to his best friend. "Whoa- What do you mean? Why do you want to help Artie?" He asked, curiously, and a little annoyed.

Arthur hissed at the choice of referral his friend-...acquaintance, made. "Don't call me that, wanker!" He said, but froze at the low laughter he heard coming from the opposite side of the table. Damn.

"Artie..~?" He chuckled, leaning in closer to the male, as Arthur couldn't help himself but sport a blush. Gilbert on the other hand, looked fairly amused, a coy grin seeming to permanently be stuck on his face right now. "Artie.. Cute name. Not exactly _cool_ material, but..."

Arthur just grumbled, giving the white haired man a glare. "It's Arthur. And who are you to deem me as such..?" He asked, leaning back from Gil, and even more into Alfred. Which just made the blue eyed male a tad bit flustered, as he tried to back his friend up. "Yeah! _Iggy_ is really cool!"

Arthur felt his cheeks burn a darker red as he slapped a hand over Alfreds lips, and gritting his teeth to keep himself from completely snapping in anger. "Alfred. Do me a favor and _please_ shut up." He said, looking to him as he nodded in understanding, before he turned to the other staring at him, almost teary eyed trying to contain his laughter.

"Got anymore nicknames- _Iggy_~?" He said, before releasing his laugh, it echoing throughout the entire lunchroom.

And, with the last bit of his dignity, Arthur stood, snatching up his things in a huff, frowning in embarrassment "Shut up." He mumbled, before slumping his bag over his shoulder, and walking away from the two.

Gilbert sighed, following Arthur out, leaving Alfred to just watch them leave, and can't help but feel like Arthur was making him out to be the one that just randomly intruded on their lunch together...

Gilbert followed the steaming Brit until they were out in the empty hall, Arthur ignoring him, and his attempts to apologize. Or, at least what Arthur made out to be apology. . . "Aw, don't throw a hissy fit~" He snickered. Arthur just held his chin out, continuing to walk. He took a sharp right turn, walking down yet another long hallway. "Come on, Artie!" The man said, now getting a bit impatient. Arthur just growled at the name, taking another turn, now left. He hadn't even noticed he was going deeper, and deeper into the back on the school. Prussia's eyes now darkened to a crimson, as he stared at Arthur's back. He hated being ignored. "I'm talking to you!" He huffed, grabbing Arthur's shoulder, and spinning him around. Arthur dropped his bag in the process, and with a hiss, he slapped the Prussian's hand. Something bold, for such a nobody. His green eyes were bright, and glowering with a danger. Though his words were more frightening than his appearance, because his hues still showed that fear, hidden behind the brave front. "Don't fucking touch me, idiot." Gilbert's eyes widened, before he just let his signature grin take place again. "Whoa~" He cooed, stepping forward, in return making Arthur back up into a wall. "Such big talk, from such'a small person.." The albino laughed, letting himself step forward again, before his hand took place right next to Arthur's head, in one sly, natural movement. "I told you..._ I want to help you_..."

"With what, exactly..?" Arthur said, eyes shifting anywhere but to Gilbert's face. Because, honestly, he was really handsome. And Arthur was already getting teased by his less-than-favored nicknames. Blushing and giving this guy another reason to pick on him probably wouldn't be the best right now.

Luckily for Arthur, it was dark. And the only thing visible was both of their irises. Glowing. And both irritated. Though Gil's gleamed with mischief, which left Arthur's stomach at an unsettling churn... Gil leaned closer, and Arthur leaned back as much as the solid concreted wall behind would let him, until he was squished between that, and the leader of the school. His voice was low, and husky, as he whispered down into his ear "...Do you hate it?" He purred, as Arthur just stood there, dumbfounded. Hate?

"Hate...what...?"

"...Being so lonely...? I've seen you everyday, the same thing... No friends... This is the first time i've even heard you talk~" He laughed, staring deep down through the Brits thick frames. "Didn't you exchange here in the first place?"

Arthur... couldn't muster anything other than a small nod, wide eyed... No one had even dared to come up to him before... But, now.. Well, Arthur would be damned if he just sat here and was called lonely.

Even if it was true.

"I don't see how you have any business with me-!" He hissed, green orbs hardening to a glare. But, Gilbert worked his way up against Arthur, staring down at him, grinning a grin that much resembled that of a devils.

"I want to help you become better. Cooler, if you will. No charge. I just feel really generous.~" How could this stingy nerd decline such an awesome offer. Damn, Gilbert couldn't help but notice, he really was awesome! Helping out such'a poor, poor geek... At no price. No way Arthur could-

"I decline."

Gilbert laughed a bit, nodding "Right right, I knew I- Wait.. _Decline_...?"

"That's right" he huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't want any help. _I don't need any help_. I'm perfectly fine... and happy the way I am." He assured, his... strangely large eyebrows furrowing to a look of anger. Though, he remained proper. "Thank you, though." With that, he picked up his spilled belongings and began to walk away.

Gilbert in turn, looked shell shocked.

After a second or two it took to come to his senses, he shook his head, lunging forward and grabbing the boy's hand "Hey! Why would you turn down an offer like that?! You know who I am, right? I can make you popular with a pep talk and a few new pieces of clothes!" He said, looking pretty upset at the fact he believed Arthur didn't understand fully what he was offering to him.

Arthur blinked, brows still furrowed to an upset look. "I know what you're trying to give me, and though I don't know why, I don't want it. I don't want to be the center of attention."

Gilbert laughed, "Well, i'm always gonna be the center of attention baby, but I can sure as hell say you won't be left in a lunchroom corner eating alone anymore! Come'on!"

"I said no!" He scorned, pulling his hand back, growling. "Screw you! I don't want any of that- Didn't I already tell you thi-"

"Give me a chance!" He interrupted. Wait, what was he saying? "Just let me try, see if you like it. You've never been popular here before, right?"

Arthur was a bit stunned too by his sudden over-the-top enthusiasm. "...No, I haven't, but..."

"Then just let me try! Come n, what have you got to lose? If you don't like it, i'll tell everyone you're a loser again and we'll leave ya be. . ."

Arthur stared at him, and Arthur had seen that face before. Never on Gilbert, but he'd seen it. The look of determination, and pride. Arthur... once held a look very similar.

He knew he should say no. He knew that this offer wasn't just an offer... Something bad would probably happen. He was probably going to regret it. But...

"...Fine." The blonde sighed, releasing a long sigh. "But, I say the word, and this little transformation or whatever deal is off.. Got it?"

The silver haired boy fist pumped, letting out a long victorious hiss of a "Yes~!"

And Arthur could already tell he was going to regret ever agreeing.

Gilbert just laughed, nodding along. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Iggy~"

"Don't call me that!"

He smirked, beginning to walk out of the mysterious hallway they wandered into. "Fine. I get it. You want me to give you your own nickname especially for me to call you, right~? I don't blame you, the awesome me does come up with some sweet nicknames.~"

Oh god. Arthur had heard his ego was big... But really? _Awesome me?_ You've got to be kidding! "No, no, I don't need anymore nicknames, thanks." He mumbled, walking with him. "Alfred gives me enough of them as is..."

"Ja ja, but that's a nickname he calls you! You're my apprentice, so you need a special name only i'm allowed to say!"

Apprentice? Is that what he was now? "They're ridiculous! My name is Arthur, why can't people just call me that?"

Gilbert snickered, his irresistible smirk turning to face Arthur full on, normal trouble pooling in his eyes. "Think about it, a pet needs a special name, AmIRight?~ You need a name I can call you~"

Arthur felt his pulse quicken. "I am not a bloody pet!" He said, veins slowly showing with each second he spared for this... well, utter moron.

The Prussian in turn just let out a long, hearty laugh. "Well, still. You're following under me! So, I want a nickname."

Arthur glared up at him. "You know what? Fine- But I get to call you something, too."

Gilbert's snide look was dim in the light that slowly hit his face by passing windows, making his pale ivory skin look almost unrealistic. His eyes reminded Arthur of a dolls, big, with long eyelashes... "Is that a challenge...~?" Prussia asked with a laid back tone.

Arthur didn't know Gil, obviously. Gil had too many nicknames to count. An extra one wouldn't hurt em'~! But... Gil didn't know Arthur, either.

"Maybe," the Brit spoke, looking forward, sunlight reflecting past Gilbert onto Arthur's face as he walked, causing his shadow, lean, and short, to form on the wall next to him, following his every move. "what if it is?" He asked, green bulbs staring up at his fellow student... Or rather, 'mentor'.

"Well... You wanna know what i'm gonna call you then?" Gilbert glanced out the window, still walking.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, huffing, preparing himself for it. "Bring it."

"Your new nickname...is..." Gilbert looked at the passing trees outside, with the students out at lunch, and both genders chitter chatting away, the sun was out, it was a nice day. And then, out of the corner of his eyes, Gilbert saw a small batch of chicks in a birds nest outside. Yellow, and in Gil's opinion, pretty fucking adorable. "..."

"Well?" Arthur huffed, shifting the bag on his back. "I'm waiting."

"...Birdy."

Arthur didn't believe it for a second. "...Bird...y...?"

Gilbert thought about it for a sec, before smirking, and nodding in confidence. "Yup. Birdy~"

Arthur just shook his head in disbelief, laughing a bit. "You're joking.."

"Serious~"

"Joking."

"Serious."

"Joking!" He scowled, looking at him with a face of disdain.

"Serious~" Gilbert laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid egotistical jerk.." Arthur mumbled.

"Wow. More than one nickname ya' got there." Gilbert smirked.

"...Shut up."

And, with that, they went on arguing. Gilbert rambled on about how the nickname was cute and Arthur claimed he was full of shit, all up until the bell rang.

"So, tomorrow night, 4:00pm. Be ready."

"Ready? For what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and tilting his head slightly.

"Shopping for something. Duh. You'll never be cool like that.." Gilbert nervously looked over his shoulder, as the crowd of students rushed in.

"But I don't have mon-"

"I got money, and a few hand me downs you can have that I don't want anymore."

By the way Gilbert kept looking over his shoulder at the wave of students coming in, Arthur could now tell that he was worried. After all, head honcho of the class being seen with a nerd... wouldn't be good for his rep.

"Right. Tomorrow then." He answered, short and sweet. Though there was no way Arthur would let Gil spend his money on him. He'd scrape together something...

"Awesome- Well, see ya later than, birdy~" Gil smirked, before walking off into the crowd, waving for a split second.

"Don't call me that! Jerk..." Arthur screamed, but the surrounding people drowned him out. Sighing heavily, Arthur just shook his head, walking to his next class, getting forgotten in the crowd again. Tomorrow.. This will be the first time he really has gone out with anyone from school besides Alfred. And... walking to class, behind the book bag, messy hair, and big frames, the Brit couldn't help but smile a little.

"Prusse!" Francis called, approaching him in the crowd, Antonio following closely with a swearing Italian next to him. Gilbert grinned seeing his friends, and his friends almost... kind of lover. Antonio had been loving up on that Italian boy ever since he and his brother got here.

"Sup Franny~" He said casually, as he strode up with one hand in a pocket, the other lazily by his side as he walked. Francis just smiled, crossing his arms when close enough. "How'd your 'business' go?" He asked, curiosity peaked in the blue orbs.

"Hmm..." Gilbert sighed happily, grinning. "...Well...I got a new bird...~"

* * *

**Chapter end~**

**I hope you liked it!**

**By the way, Prusse is just a nickname that was given by Francis in their younger years. Yes, they're all the same age, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert.**

**Alfred skipped a grade, so he's a senior, with Arthur as well.**

**More characters will be added gradually.~**  
**I know I said every month, but I had substitutes in class today, and I was in a writing mood. Newer chapters sooner are better, right?**  
**...Right~**

**Please review~ c:**


	3. Who's my friend?

Arthur stood alone, in the middle of a bunch of kids, looking around as they got closer, surrounding him. He couldn't be older then a lad in kindergarten.

_"Dork! Freak!"_

_"You are a loser! You suck!"_

_"Eww, you're so gross!_

_SO gross!"_

_"Stop it!" _Arthur shouted, feeling tears prickle in his eyes, sniffling while covering his ears.  
_"Stop!" _He repeated, but the kids just moved closer, and tears started to fall from under his glasses.

Then, one little boy snatched the glasses away, and Arthur heard a snap. There went his sight. .

_"Glasses? Nerd!"_  
_"Guys guys, he's crying! He's crying! What a baby!"_

Arthur's lip quivered as he just buried his face in his hands, crying silently, until he was pushed to the ground by the group.

He landed on the dirt harshly, surely scraping his knee.

_"Little whimp!_"

Arthur just silently bawled his eyes out, as they all stood over him, a little blood on his cheek from falling.

_"Leave! No one likes you!"_

The brit started to wheeze, his tiny, and not yet fully grown hand grabbing a bit of the dirt under him, trying to not listen.

_"No one likes you, so you might as well just die!"_

How could a little kid say such harsh words? Where did he learn them? Why... didn't Arthur just do that... He wasn't important... They were right, he was a dork, and a loser, and... a nerd... So... why not?...

_"STOP IT YOU GUYS!"_ A voice shouted. But... That wasn't Arthur. The voice moved closer, pushing them all out of the way. _"If you all think you're so tough for being stupid bullies, then you're wrong! You're nothin' but a bunch'a mean kids, and I can tell you that nobody wants to hang around with a mean little kid! Ya got it? Leave 'em be, or if you have beef, deal with me!"_

The small crowd immediately dispersed. Who was this boy?

_"Hey...Arthur, was it? Are you alright..?"_

Arthur felt a small tug at his shirt, and he looked up, though everything was blurry without his glasses... He just nodded, wiping at his eyes.

_"Kids are brutal... But no one should ever be that mean..."_ The voice whispered. He was Arthur's age, too. Nothing more than a lad.

_"...Why did you say those things?...Now, they're gonna be mean to you, too. And if that happens-"_

_"So?"_ The other boy said, in a very carefree tone. And, though Arthur couldn't see well, he could tell his facial expression didn't care about the consequences.

Arthur looked down a bit shyly, tears pooling in his eyes again. _"But...What they said about me was true...You really didn't need to do that.."_

Then, he felt the other boys hand grab his own, and pull him off.  
_"Wait-!"_ Arthur panted slightly, suddenly bursting into a run with him. _"What are we doing?! Where are we going?! I still can't se-"_

_"Just follow my lead, you'll be fine!"_

So, Arthur did. They ran. And ran. And ran. Until both of them were panting, and Arthur was sure that his heart was going to explode. Finally stopping, Arthur let go of the boys hand, kneeling over to catch his breath.

_"We're here."_

_"Where?"_ Arthur choked out, sweat trickling down his forehead. _"I still can't see..."_

The little hand grabbed his again, pulling him back up to his feet to stand straight, then positioned him in a certain direction.

_"Close your eyes."_ The voice said, a bit enthusiastically.

Arthur, unsure why, did so. He still couldn't see, though. What was the point of closing his eyes?

Then, he felt a pair of frames set upon the bridge of his nose.

_"Now...Open."_

Arthur did as told, and opened his eyes to see a very still, but beautiful lake, and a dock, and a bunch of flowers surrounding him... His eyes were wide, as he stared at the water, he'd never seen anything more beautiful... Never seen something more breathtaking.

_"Whoa.."_

_"You like it~?"_ The voice cooed.

Arthur just nodded, stepping closer to the water, touching it gently. It was warm, and the small rings started to form in the water from where he'd touche

_"It's... beautiful..."_ Arthur whispered.

The voice behind him spoke once more. _"Can you see with my glasses?"_ He laughed a bit. _"Sorry if the prescriptions a little off..."_

Arthur shook his head, now running his fingers over the soft petals of the many flowers.  
_"No...They're perfect."_

The voice spoke once more, _"I'm glad... Arthur...Listen...What those kids said isn't true, and you should never listen to them, okay? You don't have to die... People do like you... I like you... And... I really wanna be friends."_

Arthur stunned in his place, blinked, blushing a little, before standing, with his head down in embarrassment. _"...You'll get bullied if you're my friend."_

_"I don't care."_

_"You'll regret it."_

_"I'm sure I won't."_

And then, Arthur was hugged. He was happy... He had a friend... He hugged the little boy back gently.

_"I think you'll leave me.."_

_"Never."_

_"But...Who are you...?"_ Arthur asked, pulling back from the hug a little.

Arthur's new friend pulled back slightly, and Arthur saw a small smile before-

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

His eyes opened with a start, as Arthur realized he was back in bed, feeling slightly hot, staring at his ceiling, the dawns sunlight peaking through the crook of his open window. He shut his eyes, sighing, and bringing a hand up to his head.

Then, he lazily sat up, pushing the snooze button on the alarm clock, and grabbing his glasses, setting them upon his face.

Only in boxers, he looked around his room. With a sigh, and running his hand through his hair, he leaned back against his bedpost, opening his eyes slightly to scan his room.

"...I never get to see his face..."

And, he sat there...Just sitting in the silence for a few moments... Before getting up and getting ready for school.

* * *

Arthur's bike was a bit shaky this morning. He'd need to check it out later, usually getting to school on her was a morning, he'd nearly fallen off in traffic, which would've been quite the bad start to the morning... Either way, he'd made it to school alright. Now, the challenge was getting back home after school.

Sighing, the overwhelming thought of stress eating away at him, and the thought of fixing his bike crowd his thoughts, he locked up his 'ride', and half heartedly walked up to the school entrance. Walking up, he glance over at the picnic tables. Gilbert was there... And the thoughts from yesterday poured in.

That's right. Today, they were going shopping... Arthur still needed to get some money for that. He, once again, didn't realize how long he'd been staring for. Gilbert caught him, and smirked a bit, winked. Arthur, blushed slightly, and rolled his eyes before walking into school with the rest of the crowd.

Arthur walked to the second floor, to his locker, grabbing his his few textbooks and notebooks he'd need for the morning classes, stuffing them in his bag.

**"Artieeeeeee!"** Oh, great. It starts early this morning. The Brit sighed, looking over his shoulder, acknowledging the fact that Alfred was here. It'd be better than being glomped from behind like the day before. "Good morning, Alfred. By the way, next time you call me that i'll be forced to rip out your tongue." He said casually, going back to his backpack.

Alfred flinched, a bit wide eyed, and sarcastically pouted. "Artie... I'm so hurt that you'd even think of doing that to me..."

Arthur shot him a glare. "Shut up, idiot.."

Alfred just grinned his goofy grin, laughing. "Right right~ Got it, no more calling you Artie~! So, what's first period, _Iggy_?"

Arthur just let out a groan, letting his forehead hit his locker door, giving up. "Chemistry."

Alfred laughed, leaning up against the locker next to him, crossing his arms. Though Arthur didn't pay mind to it much, Alfred really was attractive. With the movie star smile, gorgeous glass blue eyes... But, the only way 'Iggy' saw Alfred was annoying. And one could only wonder why...

After chit chat, and Arthur grabbed his stuff, he was walking to first period with Alfred, as always. Arthur might deny it, but they were friends. No matter how he looked at it.

"By the way, Alfred, did you do your paper?"

Alfred blinked innocently a few times, before tilting his head. "Paper?"

Arthur looked up at him in disbelief, just staring. "...The _7 page essay_ do _today_ for ?"

Alfred first laughed. Then stopped. Then began to freak. "_Ahh!_ _Arthur!_ Why didn't you remind me!?" He said in worry, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, Alfred, it isn't _my_ responsibility to remind _you_ about _your_ school work!" He sighed, even though he normally did. He didn't get a chance to yesterday, since Gilbert kind'a interrupted lunch.

"_Shit_..." The american sighed, whimpering. "I'm screwed..." He thought for a few moments, before turning to Arthur. "When's American Studies?"

"Last period." Arthur replied dully.

"..I can get it done during lunch...Arthur, do you mind if I-"

"No no! _By all means!_ Go ahead!" Yes! Finally, Arthur got a lunch to himself! He could study in peace, eat in peace... Read in peace... He was already looking forward to it, smiling smugly. On the inside, of course.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, letting out a worried pout, before crossing his arms. "What if that BTT dude shows up at your table again, though..."

Arthur blinked, glancing at Alfred with a raised brow. "What? Oh, no... I'll be fine. I talked with him yesterday..."

Alfred looked at him, and his eyes looked kind'a... Sad. A bit dark, too. "What'd he say?"

All of a sudden... Arthur felt guilty... Like, he had done something wrong to talk to Gilbert... A small blush formed, and he cleared his throat. "Err.. Well... N-nothing really-"

"Did he pick on you?"

"What?" Arthur asked, looking up to his friend. Alfred's eyes were much too serious. And he looked like he meant business. Arthur slowly shook his head. "No, he didn't. He just needed to ask me about homework."

"What about that whole proposal he was blabbering about?"

"A front. For you... Because he didn't want anyone else to know he was talking to a nerd, so..."

Alfred grumbled, shaking his head. "Low life..."

Arthur just nodded, looking down. Why did he lie? Why couldn't he have just... told him. After all, Gilbert asked him if he wanted to be cool. Arthur could tell anyone he wanted... But... Telling Alfred... Just made him feel guilty... He couldn't.

Alfred looked down at his quiet friend, as they arrived at his class. Alfred had class, not with Arthur. Arthur just mesmerized the gits schedule. Which really helped, because Alfred couldn't remember things for the life of him. Arthur finally looked up at him, blinking a few times, and went to say something, but Alfred hugged him before he got a chance.

"...Be careful around that guy... I don't trust 'em..."

Arthur's eyes widened. He nodded, blushing a little.  
"F-Fine...Alfred, stop... People could get the wrong idea..."

_"So?"_

Arthur's widened at the resemblance of the voice... Alfred... No. His face went a deeper shade of red, as he laughed a little pushing Alfred off. "Git... I'm fine, alright? Now, go to class. Bye!"

Without another word, Arthur scurried into his classroom, And Alfred reached out a hand, but sighed, shoving both hands into his pockets, and walking off to class.

Periods passed, until 4th period spun around, and lunch was here yet again. Arthur secluded himself in the back corner like always, not even noticing the stares he was getting from the other in the lunchroom. Probably due to the little episode yesterday... But, the Brit could care less, nose buried in one of his latest novels, _The Witch And The Wizard_, by James Patterson. Every so often, he took a sip of tea, and mumbled to himself his own opinion on a certain scene, or a protest in one of the actions a character carried out.

"Sup, _Birdy~_"

Arthur hadn't even noticed that Gilbert was sitting there. He was to in tune with his book. But, hearing his new nickname, he glanced over the top of the book, looking quite unamused at the grinning man that sat across.

"Stupid jerk. What're you doing here?"

"Practice."

Arthur slowly lowered the book, the unamused look still carved deeply into his features.  
"Practice?"

"Yeah, practice!" The albino smirked, leaning on his hand, picking up Arthur's apple, examining it, before taking a bite.

"That was mine!" He protested.

Gil smirked, speaking in between chews. "Wan' eet bauck?"

Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes and going back to his book. "That's disgusting."

Gil just laughed, putting the apple down and swallowing. "That's what you're sayin' on the outside, but on the inside, you're probably like _'Oh gosh! Gil is so cool! And hot! Ahh~'_"

Arthur snorted, just laughing. "Like i'd ever think that about an _narcissistic arse_ like yourself."

Gil just grinned. "You will. Anyvay, we need to practice."

"Practice for...?" Arthur asked, reading over the page in the book whilst trying not to pay attention to Gilbert's words too much.

Gilbert brought a hand up to Arthur's book, right over the next line he was going to read, pushing the book down so they were looking eye to eye. "Practice for your coolness, obviously."

"I was reading that, bloke." He growled, tugging at the book, while giving Gilbert a slightly intimidating glare.

"I already told ya'. I hate being ignored."

"Explains why you're always striving to be the center of attention..." Arthur sighed, setting the book down, marking his page, and putting his novel to the side. "Fine. Cool practice though...?"

"Ja. How else do you think you'll be able to live up to mein expectations?" He smirked, leaning back in his seat lazily.

Arthur raised a brow. "You have expectations for me?"

"Ja. Only the best, too. So you better work your ass off..."

Arthur blushed a bit-

"_nerd_." Gil added, snickering.

"You're an arsehole."

"Tell em somethin' I don't know~ But, anyway. we do need to practice... So, to start, what are you good at?"

"What do you mean...?"

"You know! Like... I'm awesome at being awesome. But, i'm a killer driver. Franny is a kick ass cook, and Toni is good with guitar. What can you do?" Gil asked, eyeing the Brit.

Arthur just sat there, thinking. "..I... Don't know.. I am pretty good at poetry, I guess..."

Gil yawned, waving his hand. "_Lame._"

"Well sorry for being _lame_." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't do much else besides studying."

Gilbert groaned, leaning in and rubbed his temples. "That's so not awesome..." He then looked up, staring Arthur in the eyes. "Can you drive?"

"Never tried."

"Wanna?"

"Well... I don't know.."

"With a kick ass driver like me, you'll be pro in no time.~"

Arthur thought about it, frowning a little. "I mean... I guess I could _try_..."

"Awesome! Today, after school then. You'll take my ride for a spin when we go to the mall. Here, gimme your number by the way-" Gilbert said, shoving his phone into Arthur's hands.

"What ride?" Arthur asked curiously, and mindlessly entered his number without disapproval, to curious about the answer to his question.

Gilbert just smirked, and replied with a "You'll see.~" taking his phone back.

Arthur was going to continue badgering him for the answer but, the lunch bell rang, and Gilbert and Arthur parted their ways.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on, and Arthur endlessly looked at the clock. He was going to drive. Sure, he might know about it and all... But thinking about driving worried him. What if he crashed or something? He didn't want to owe Gilbert... And what if they got caught? These thoughts flowed through the Brits mind until the last bell rang, and he did the usual routine, stopping at his locker. He grabbed the necessities, and walked out of the building.

"Arthur!" He heard behind him, while spinning around to look at his American friend charging forward.

"Alfred, I-"

And, he was hugged. "Dude, _where were you!?_"

Arthur furrowed his brows, as students around stared at them, half because they were standing in the middle of the walkway, the other half because well... Two guys, randomally hugging.

"What- What do you mean-"

"Locker. Why weren't you there?"

Right. Arthur usually waited for Alfred... He did it out of habit, of course, but he was in such a rush today because he was so excited that he forgot...

"I... Finished up there and was heading home... Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur asked, frowning a little. "You've been acting strange..."

Alfred sighed, pulling back from the hug, and looking down, rubbing the back of his neck childishly. "...Dunno...I mean...Just..." He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

Arthur decided it was best to just... dismiss it. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and smiled up at him. "Come on, let's go."

Alfred smiled, and he nodded ecstatically. They walked and talked.

"Did you ever hand in that paper?"

"Mhm~" Alfred cooed, chewing on a candy bar he had pulled out of his bag, gulping before responding fully. "It was pretty close, but I made it in time. That's why I was a little late to your locker.."

Arthur nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. "That's good, then. The grade would of been rubbish if you had to turn it in after the weekend.

Alfred laughed and nodded, "For sure! And I wouldn't of been able to go to the midnight release tomorrow for the new Assassins Creed!- Ah, bro, wanna come? It's gonna be _wicked!_" Alfred exclaimed happily, taking another bite of his snickers bar.

Arthur frowned, looking up at Alfred. "_Video games?_...I don't know... I don't really play..." He sighed, as his phone buzzed. Arthur glanced down. A text?

_"I see you."_

...What the hell did that mean? Arthur pondered it, while glancing around him, and Alfred frowned, whining.

"Aww, come onnnn Iggy! It'll be fun! We can get some McDonalds before we go, and chill in the line and talk and stuff! After, we'll go back to my house- I can teach ya' how to play!"

Arthur sighed, while replying to the text. "Alfred, I don't like video games, and certainly don't want to eat any McDonalds crap. Their food sucks!"

_"Who is this?"_

"But Artie!"

"Don't call me that, wanker! Besides... Tomorrow night I was going to finish my book..."

"Just finish it tonight!"

_***Phone buzz***_

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I..." He couldn't... He couldn't tell him he was going out with Gil, the same person he'd been told to stay away from... "...Well, I mean, I just figured tomorrow would be a better day to finish it-"

"But you can finish tonight, right?"

"I suppose, but-"

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow, you're mine!" Alfred said, quite happily. And Arthur couldn't protest. The book would have to wait until Sunday... "Fine..."

_"Take a wild guess."_

Arthur was getting fed up with whoever this texter was. His face showed it, too, as he replied.  
"I don't want to guess, I want to know. Who are you?"

"Artie?" Alfred asked, a little concerned, taking obvious notice to his frustration.

"Mm?" Arthur asked, looking up.

"Who're ya' textin'..?"

"Ah- Nobody." Alfred was going to continue, so Arthur came up with something to say quickly, "Do you have practice tonight?"

"Practice? Yeah, till' 5:00, why?"

"Just curious."

_***Phone buzz***_

"Arthur..."

"Yeah?" He replied, holding back the urge to answer his phone, while they arrived at his bike, and started to unchain it.

"Who're you texting?"

"Nobody, honest-" Then, Alfred grabbed the bike, looking Arthur dead in the eyes. He wasn't angry, but his eyes were... softened, almost. "You can tell me anything, you know..."

Arthur blinked a few times, before clearing his throat. "I..I know.."

Then, silence came over them.

"You have practice, don't you?" Arthur finally chimed in.

"Yeah, but I can be late."

"Being late to football practice? You're going to get your arse handed to you."

"It's okay."

"Alfred..." Arthur sighed a little, getting himself onto his bike. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

"But..."

"Go on. Tomorrow, remember?" Arthur smiled a bit.

Alfred then slowly, brought back his smile. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Arthur nodded, and waved by, as Alfred walked off. Sighing, he looked at his phone.

_"I'll give you a hint._

_You're my birdy, we're going out later, and i'm awesome._

_Who am I~?"_

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

_"A wanker."_

He replied, then rode home, not looking at his phone on the way, since it'd be dangerous, and Arthur wasn't really a risk taker... Now.

* * *

The ride home was slightly bumpy, and the Brit would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to look at his phone. But, he didn't. The bumpiness reminded him that he needed to look at his bike. Sunday... He'd need to fix it up. After getting home, he put his bike in the garage, went straight to his room and let his bag fall off his shoulder, onto his bed, flopping down backwards on his bed with it. He pulled out his phone. 3 new messages.

_"Kesesesesese~ Wrong! Since you're wrong, you owe the awesome me a favor."_

_"Hello? Birdy, are u still there?"_

_"Come'on Birdy, the favor won't be that brutal! I'm not that mean... kind'a. By the way, where do u live?"_

Arthur was kind of scared to reply. But, he did.

_"Favor? I live at P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way."_

He then got up, looked at the clock. 3:00. He'd take a shower and stuff before Gil came over... He wasn't getting ready or anything. Simply because taking a shower was okay to do after school- It was completely fine! Sighing, the wheat colored hair boy stood with his phone, walking to the kitchen to get some grub. As in grub, cereal or something. What to eat?

CoCo puffs.  
Fruity Pebbles.  
Rice Crispy's.

Deciding on CoCo puffs, just because he liked the silly bird in the commercials, Arthur got himself a bowl and prepared some, before sitting down, and eating a spoonful, checking his cell.

_"Yeah, well... Sunday, I'm supposed to go to a party, ya'know? But Franny can't go, and Toni will be with that Italian kid the whole time, and mein awesomeness can't show up alone. Wanna go?"_

Arthur frowned. How did he expect him to go to a party? Why did he want him to go in the first place? He took another few bites.

_"You really expect me to go to a party? I haven't even gone through this 'transformation' yet, and you want me to go to a party of all things?"_

Was that albino crazy... Arthur sighed, and texted him again, finishing half the bowl of cereal.

_"Be right back."_

With a 10 minute power shower, he threw on some new clothes, and checked the time. 3:50.  
Looking at himself in the mirror, these were the best clothes he could find. A plaid purple and black shirt, black jeans, combat old sneakers, and a white hoodie. As good as it was gonna get... And that's the closest to "cool" Arthur would be. He sighed, putting on his glasses, and rushing out into the kitchen, not bothering to check the texts on his phone, but picking it up and shoving it into his pocket. Before even being able to look, he heard a beep outside.

Arthur ran out of the house, grabbing his keys, and locking the door before looking to Gilbert, sitting outside with his 'ride'.

"...You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me..."

* * *

**Chapter end~ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Who was that mysterious boy in his dream? What's up with Alfred? Will Arthur last at the party~?**

**Keep reading to find out~!**  
**As always, the more reviews, the sooner I update! So, please review! c:**


	4. Look the part!

**Thanks for being patient guys!~ I was gonna write more last weekend, but I was working at a convention. T'was fun, though I felt bad that you guys were waiting. ;u;~ But, oh well! At least the chapters here now! c: Enjoy~**

* * *

Gilbert smirked, raising an eyebrow, fixing the helmet under his arm, and the leather jacket he wore.

"Ya' like~?"

Arthur stepped a bit closer, wide eyed, shaking his head while frowning. "When you said you'd let me drive, I thought you were talking about a _car_..." He sighed.

Gilbert just chuckled, swinging a leg over his Ducati, placing the black helmet over his head, raising the shield to talk while shifting the weight of the bike off the peg, and onto his foot.

"You never asked."

"You never said anything about a motorcycle!" The Brit protested, crossing his arms. "I can't drive that..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, looking at him, "Listen, i'll drive first, just watch me, and we'll practice later in a parking lot. Deal?"

Arthur shook his head, still frowning, "No! I mean- We can get hurt, and I don't even have a license-"

"Don't worry." The albino looked Arthur's way, his red hues glinting full of mischief. "I won't let'cha get hurt. Trust me." He smirked.

Arthur stared at Gilbert, then the bike, then back to Gil.

Gilbert smirked, and extended a hand holding another helmet out to Arthur, shaking it a bit as if to say 'Come'onnnnnnn~'.

Arthur stood for a few moments, before sighing heavily, walking up and snatching the helmet, putting it on, and getting on the bike with Gilbert. He looked around a bit, before deciding to just hold the seat for safety. Gil looked back, starting the bike with a roar, before smirking, "Unless you wanna fly off, I suggest you hold me." he chuckled, flipping the shield down.

Arthur blinked, before slowly lacing his arms around Gil's waist, and holding tightly.

With that as a signal, Gilbert started to race down the road, and onto the main streets.

At first, he was scared. After all, a motorcycle for god's sake. Really, he'd be at least a bit calmer if it was a car! As the speed slowly increased, Arthur kept his eyes shut. But... Then they entered the highway, which overlooked the city.

Arthur felt the rush of the wind overtake him, looking to the side as they rode. His eyes opened to stare at the city lights, and the cars they whizzed past, hearing the whisper of the motor and the wind only, drowning out all other sounds. He tightened his hold on the albino, and Gilbert glanced back for a moment, smirking, speeding up as they raced down the highways now, zipping between cars.

The Brit slowly smiled, letting his head lean on Gil's back, just to relax. He honestly thought he was going to hate this. But it wasn't that bad. It was actually... Calming. And if anything, he enjoyed it. Granted it was a tad bit chilly. But hell, the view made up for it! It was like someone had filled a balloon with multiple colored lights that couldn't break and then popped it once fully over the city.

That was just the buildings. The stars... They were so far away, but they covered the entire sky. Like a pool of midnight... black water. And they were the fish among the black sea. Just simply... gorgeous.

"Birdy?" Arthur snapped out of his day dream, pulling back from leaning on Gil, looking at him a bit wide eyed. Well, the back of his head at least. He was still turned around.

"You doin' okay back there?" He asked, cars going past them from the red light they'd been stopped at.

Arthur blinked a few times, before processing it, and nodding. "Oh- Yes- I'm doing fine, fine.." He said, feeling a bit embarrassed that he drifted into la la land.

Gil smirked, laughing a little. "Guessin' ya like it then?"

Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Shut up and drive."

Gilbert smirked as the red light turned to green, eyes flashing to danger. "With pleasure-!" He flipped down his shield again, and Arthur could tell by his tone of voice. The blonde went wide eyed, gripping onto Gilbert tightly as the crazy albino revved forward, and did a papa wheelie.

That's when Arthur fully started to realize just who he got himself mixed up with.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the mall. Gilbert shut down his vehicle, and Arthur got off first, taking off the helmet and looking up at the big sign that red "Central Mall".

Gilbert walked up beside him, sighing and laying a hand on his shoulder. Arthur looked over at the albino, now being the one looking up at the sign. His white hair was messy from the helmet, and the adrenaline pumping through him was obvious. His face glowed with a danger, and invisible sign that read "Trouble".

"Ready mein birdy~?"

"You're lucky I took german. I am not a damned bird, you bloke." He grumbled in his annoyed, but adorable accent, crossing his arms.

Gilbert just laughed, taking both helmets and placing them with the bike, smirking. "How's it good for me that you took the time to learn /my/ language~?"

Arthur looked over at him, grinning a little with a smug look "So I can translate your idiot into something communicable." He then began walking, letting Gilbert's hand fall off his shoulder, placing both hands in pockets. Gilbert stared, a little surprised. No ones ever done that before, talked back... And it was kind'a sexy. Shaking his head, and brushing it off, Gil caught up with him.

Arthur stepped inside, pushing his frames better up his face, looking around. Well... This was stupid. Arthur didn't even have the first idea where to go! He frowned, still eyeing places, anywhere...

"So," Gilbert began, hands in jacket pockets, looking around as well. "Anythin' catch your eye?" He grinned, looking at Arthur.

Arthur continued to glance between booth to booth, and store to store. "...Not in particular..."

Gilbert snickered, shaking his head. "Figured. It's alright, the awesome me will definitely get your cool look down by tonight!" He boasted, smiling quite enthusiastically, before grabbing Arthur's hand and beginning to drag him off. "Com'n, let's look around!"

Arthur protested a bit about being dragged off, but just gave up in the end. He walked to Gil's bidding, stopping at nearly every booth to look at things that probably weren't even cool... It was just stupid little knick knacks... Gilbert seemed to be enjoying himself though. And, even though every other sentence out of Arthur's mouth was an insult, he was having fun, too. But he wouldn't say so.

It was the first time ever shopping with any 'friend'. This was big for him.

Gilbert walked up to a booth with Arthur, where they had a bunch of hats, and small cat knick knacks, alongs with other cute little charms you'd see a girl carrying around. Gilbert looked like a kid in a candy shop, picking up a chick plushie, eyes going wide with excitement before turning to Arthur.

"Kesesesesesesese~ Birdy, look! I found your long lost sister!"

"Shut the bloody hell up, twit!" Arthur raged, face flushing as Gilbert pushed the small stuffed animal close to his cheek.

"But the resemblance is insane- You could be twins!" The albino went on.

Arthur retaliated, speaking in as calm a voice he could make. "First off, I am not a girl! Second, I am not a bird!"

"Nein, you're not a bird"

"Thank yo-"

"You're a chick!"

_***BU DUM, TSS***_

Gilbert, uncontrollably laughing at his own corny joke, left Arthur to stand there with a flushed red face, denying everything.

"I am not, you stupid git! Why a bird, anyway?!" He asked, staring down the half-dead-from-laughter german.

After recomposing himself, Gilbert smirked. "Cause', you're like a birdy!"

"I don't see how-"

"You're cute, a little mean at first but generally nice to people, a bit shy so you like to fly away from others, but for some people you stay!" GIlbert smirked, before continuing. "And you seem to have stayed for me~! So, you're mein birdy!"

Arthur just stared. He couldn't. He was wide eyed, tomato red, and felt like he was just confessed to, in a way. He just covered his face, shaking his head. "Just...Let's just... drop it." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Gilbert laughed loudly, just nodding. "Fallin' for me already Birdy?"

"In your dreams, wanker!"

"I don't need to dream to get laid~" He whistled.

RIght. He was part of that trio thing. Arthur just huffed, turning to the mirror in the booth. "Whatever."

Gilbert knew he won that round. He just chuckled, before stepping beside Arthur, putting on hand in his pocket, and reaching out, grabbing a beenie and holding it out to the Brit. "Here."

Arthur was just looking around, but he blinked, staring at it, leaving Gil to hold it in mid air. "What?"

"Take it!" Gilbert exclaimed, shaking the hat a bit.

"Why?" Arthur raised a brow.

Gil rolled his eyes, stepping behind Arthur, covering the hat with his head.

"What are yo-!"

"Shh! Hold on, i'm gonna fix it! Don't get yer' panties in a twist!"

Arthur hissed a few cruel words in rebuttal, waiting as Gilbert fixed the hat.

"Annnnnd...Done! Kesesese! You look pretty hot, birdy, I gotta admit!"

Arthur stared back in the mirror before him. . . Yeah, he did look pretty damn good in hats. He never really thought about getting one though, because, well, he figured he didn't need it.

"You should get it.~" The albino smirked.

Arthur laughed a little, crossing his arms. "I should?"

"Yeah! This'll up your look by at_ least_ten points!"

"There are points to this?"

"There are now~"

Arthur sighed. He stood to think for a moment, before finally nodding. "Fine, fine... But I can't get anything else unimportant.." He had gone to reach into his pocket for his wallet, realizing : It was at home. He'd forgotten it. Arthur groaned, frowning, and taking the hat off. "Nevermind..."

Gilbert, before all excited since his suggestion was accepted, now blinked, frowning in a more upset tone rather confused. "What? Why?"

"Forgot my wallet.."

Gilbert blinked, before slowly grinning, raising an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Arthur looked over at him, raising a brow. "'That's it?' I can't get anything. I can't just walk up to everyone in the mall and take their merchandise."

"I'll pay."

Arthur stared at the albino, already taking out his wallet. The green hues gazed at him in disbelief, before he snapped back, shaking his head. "I couldn't possib-"

"Just pay me back." Gil shrugged, already handing the booth owner his credit card for the hat. He then looked Arthur dead in the eyes, smirking. "Besides, you looked so nice in it, it'd be a crime not to get it." Then, he proceeded to wink.

Arthur, baffled, blushed slightly, before pushing his shoulder, laughing a little. "Stupid pervert.." He was smiling though. Gil really was nice... in a weird way. While Gil finished paying, Arthur ran his hand over a few pieces of jewelry hanging there, just dabbling over them before staring at this one... magnificent piece.

It wasn't much. Very simple. . . A crystal orbish looking ball, with a dragon's claw holding onto the top of it, and a silver linked chain. The small crystal sphere reflected all different particles of light, and it really was a gorgeous necklace. Arthur needed to get it!..No...wait... He slowly frowned, pulling his hand back from touching and admiring the stone, realizing... He had no money...Oh well... Arthur was used to only getting necessities, not stuff he wanted, anyway.

"Birdy?" Gilbert questioned, looking in the direction he was staring and frowning, at the necklaces. "What's wrong?"

Arthur's eyes shown disappointment, though he faked a smile, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Shall we continue?" He said, whilst walking away from the booth.

Gil frowned, looking between the two. "Bu-"

"Where do you wanna go next GIlbert?" It was obvious he was avoiding talking about it.

Gilbert froze. He finally sighed, catching up. "Hmm.. That vintage store on the next right..." Gilbert handed Arthur his bag with the purchased hat, glancing behind him. Then Gil stopped, put on a thinking face, and began to turn around.

"Go there first, I'll be there soon!" He said, before walking back in the opposite direction.

Arthur blinked, furrowing his brows, turning to face him walking off. "What? Why?"

Gilbert smirked cheekily before answering. "To take a piss."

Arthur stood in silence, before waving him off, rolling his eyes. "Right.. Have fun with that..."

Gilbert nodded, before running off in the opposite direction of the Brit.

* * *

Arthur had made himself cozy in the nice little store while Gil went and... well, you know. Arthur shook his head just thinking about the moron, reminding himself to not ask him questions anymore.

The blonde looked at all different types of shirts, picking up a few sweater vests and pair of jeans. He needed new sneakers, too... His were getting really worn... Arthur thought, whilst glancing down at the pair of almost-completely-fallen-apart-used-to-be-white sneakers, that were covered in grime, and way outdated. But, they were wearable. Which made them all the much more worth keeping.

He walked over with his clothing towards a rack of scarves, looking at each one individually. They were soft. One particular red and black one caught his eye, as he ran his hand over the soft fabric. It would be good for winter.

Arthur picked it up, looking at the price tag. Then, he put it back down. $20.00? For a _scarf_?! That's insane... He sighed, walking back over to the clearance section. This store was so pricey! Sure, they had nice things, but hell, he could still get twice as much at a non-brand store for the same amount the sweater vests and jeans cost him here!

Arthur turned towards the entrance of the store as the Albino strolled in, hands in pockets, whistling. Upon seeing the Brit holding something, he smirked.

"Find something you like?" He asked, holding out a hand for inspection.

"Yeah. The prices are so bloody ridiculous though- And these are clearance!" Arthur huffed, handing over the fabrics.

Gilbert took a couple glances between the teenager, and the clothes he picked. "...Really?"

Arthur crossed his arms, mumbling. "What?"

Gil sighed, putting the clothes down. "Listen, Artie, ya' ain't gonna get anywhere with your cool level if you keep dressing up as a nerd!" He stated, putting a hand on the clothes he'd just set down. "And these _won't_help. I can guarantee."

Arthur frowned, letting his hands fall to his side. "But they're comfortable."

Gil shrugged, walking away from the 'comfortable' clothing Arthur originally had. "You gotta' make sacrifices for this. Com'n, i'll find you something that'll look way awesome!"

Arthur pushed up his glasses, grumbling, following behind. "I didn't even wanna do this bloody thing in the first place..."

Gilbert looked back and grinned over his shoulder "You'll be glad you did~"

Arthur sighed, staying close behind. "Whatever."

They spent around 20 minutes in that store, going back and forth over what looked good and such. Eventually, they made a pile.

Pile 1 : What Gil thought _looked_ good.  
Pile 2: What Arthur _liked_.  
Pile 3: What they both agreed on.

Gilbert sighed as Arthur complained he wanted a long sleeved patterned shirt that look awful, and he wouldn't listen to reason. So, he strolled off, looking around himself for his pile, Arthur looking for his own. They had other stores, too... So Gil would make him wrap up in the next 5 minutes. Who knew the Brit was so stubborn when shopping?

...Well, he's pretty stubborn with anything... So it wasn't _that_big of a shock. The albino walked over to a scarf rack, just wasting time, while he grabbed a red and black one, raising a brow... "Cute." He smirked, walking back over to Arthur with it.

"Oi! Birdy~ I found this for ya'!" He tossed the scarf at Arthur just as he turned around, hitting the brit in the face with it.

"Wha-.." He grumbled as the scarf hit him dead in the face, pulling it off and glaring at Gil. "You could've handed it to me, you know."

Gilbert laughed a little shaking his head. "Just look!"

Arthur finally payed attention to the fabric, eyes going a bit wide. "What...No...I can't get this, it's too much!"

"Hmm...Try it on."

"But it-"

"Just try it on." Gilbert gave that look in his eye like he did with the hat. Same tone of voice too. Either Arthur tried it on, or he got it forced on.

Sighing, the Brit put the scarf on, fixing it and such before looking in the mirror.

Gil came up behind him, smirking. "You look awesome."

Arthur blushed a little, huffing and turning to face Gil. "But it is still too much!"

Gilbert laughed, untying the scarf from his neck. "Don't worry about it. I told you, pay it back over time!"

Arthur looked down, crossing his arms. "It's still a lot..."

Gilbert snickered, grabbing his pile, and the pile they agreed on, while Arthur grabbed his own. "You're startin' to sound like my brother."

Gilbert had a Brother?-..Well..Living alone, Arthur was kind of jealous. He had brothers, but... They all moved out, start their own lives... Arthur was left alone. Shaking the thought off, he walked up to the counter with Gilbert.

They spent 10 minutes at the register, shuffling through the piles, ultimately deciding that Arthur could choose 5 from his pile, Gil 5 from his, and then they'd get all of the middle pile.

They shopped until around 9:00pm, when the stores started to close. Stupid, right? Malls closing at 9:00pm... Well, either way,that's how it was. Gilbert ordered the clothes to be delivered to Arthurs house the following morning, and they left with only the bag from the booth.

On the way home, Arthur held onto the bag, while Gilbert drove. Arthur was comfortable as they headed back to his house... Up until Gilbert pulled over into an empty parking lot.

Arthur sat on the bike, as Gil got off, smirking at him.

"...No way in hell."

Gilbert laughed, shaking his head and walking over, gesturing for Arthur to move up to the front seat. "Come on! Just try it!"

"No!" He shook his head, frowning.

"But Birdy!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Do it to pay me back!"

"...That isn't fair. If I crash the bike, I'll be paying you back for more than just clothes."

"Yeah, you'll be full on my slave." Gilbert chuckled.

The Englishman frowned, nodding. "Which is why I won't do it!"

Gil just grinned, swinging his leg over the back of the bike, forcing Arthur to move forward. "Just follow my lead."

Arthur looked in front of him, before taking a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay, now... put your hands on the handlebars."

Arthur obeyed, reaching out and slowly grabbed the leather gripped bars, holding them tight, as Gil slid his hands between the Brits waist, over Arthur's hands, leaning in so his head was resting on the Brit's shoulder.

Arthur fidgeted a little in his seat, waiting for the next order.

"Release the peg.."

Arthur let his foot fall back, releasing the peg, and Gil let the motorcycle shift to his weight, Arthur lifting his feet up.

"..Start her up..." He purred, in a slight whisper.

Arthur, did as so, and the bike started with a roar.

He could feel his breath shake in anticipation and worry, half because the bike... driving it... And crashing it, wouldn't be the best.

The other reason... Well...

"Now...Drive."

And Arthur slowly gripped the gas under his fingers, Gil leading, and they drifted off, at a low speed.

Gilbert raised his leg, and they zoomed down the parking lot at an easy, steady pace. Arthur, stiff, kept his eyes forward, but also trying to pay attention to his mentor at the same time.

"Relax, Birdy. I won't let'cha get hurt."

Arthur took in another shaky breath, nodding slowly, and letting his muscles melt into the males words. His grip relaxed, and they picked up a bit of speed. Gilbert smirked behind the man, leaning into Arthur's back slightly.

"Now yer' gettin' it! Keep goin!"

Arthur took a turn, staying on a smooth trail with the bike, not doing anything dangerous. And he felt the only distraction now was the albino whispering into his ear. It was just... So bloody...

"Arthur!"

Arthur snapped out of it, facing a pole just a couple feet away, shutting his eyes to brace himself, as he heard a crash.

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the motorcycle now on the ground. He was on the ground too. And he looked down, seeing Gil under him, groaning slightly. Arthur felt himself choke on his breath. What the hell had he done!

"Gilbert!" He quickly got off, helping him sit up. "A-Are you okay!? Dear god, i'm sorry! Blimey- This is your fault, i told you I couldn't drive! And now you're hurt! And.."

Gilbert just sat up, leaning back on his elbows, chuckling.

"Kesesesesese! I'm fine Birdy, i'm fine!" The albino grinned, looking over the Brit, smile fading a little. "...Are you alright?"

Arthur blinked, nodding slowly, frowning. "Yes, but that's only because you took the bloody spill for me!"

Gilbert felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, and he gave in, looking up at the Brit with the ever so addicting mischievous glint in his eyes. "...I told you I wouldn't let'cha fall, didn't I?"

Arthur eyed him, feeling a furious blush overtake him and he just looked down, unable to speak for a moment. Finally, he managed to look back at him, blush still present across the cream colored cheeks, and a look of thankfulness in the jade orbs. "Idiot..."

Gilbert just laughed heartily, standing to his feet, and Arthur helped him up, before they examined the bike. It had a few dents and scratches, but Arthur wasn't going fast, so it wasn't terrible damage. A sufficient amount, but not awful like he'd anticipated. Gilbert insisted it was nothing, Arthur promised to pay him back- Even though in the end, GIl wouldn't let him anyway.

They drove home in a comfortable silence, Gilbert went at a nice speed, so it was a smooth drive back. As they arrived in front of the Brit's house Arthur got off first with the bag from the booth in hand, Gilbert got off the bike, shutting it off, grinning, taking off his helmet as he leaned across the bike. Arthur saw this like dezhavu from when he'd first picked him up earlier today.

"Uhm.." Arthur began, clearing his throat, nodding to Gil. "Thank you... For taking me out to get clothes, and such... You really didn't need to."

Gilbert just snickered, eyeing him closely. "Nah, it was okay. I didn't have much to do tonight anyway~"

Arthur smiled a little, nodding. "Right..Well...Then... I'll see you Monday." Arthur waved a bit, before turning around, walking towards his door.

Gil watched him, smile slowly fading. As Arthur approached the steps, Gilbert was on his bike, helmet still off as he called out. "Oi, Birdy!"

Arthur turned around, blinking and raising an eyebrow.

GIlbert smiled, giving him a small nod. "...You aren't as boring as I thought you were."

Arthur took a few seconds, before smirking slightly himself, laughing. "I had fun today, too... Goodnight... Git."

Gilbert grinned, laughing before waving by, and speeding off down the road.

Arthur just sighed happily, walking into the house, locking the door behind him, plopping down onto the couch, staring at the ceiling, bag still in hands. He glanced down at the bag, sitting up, and opening it slowly, pulling out the hat, examining it with a small smile. As he was going to put it away, he noticed a small glimmer in the corner of inside the hat, Furrowing his brows, he reached in slowly, and pulled out the item.

There, in his hand, was a silver chained necklace, with a sparkling crystal ball hanging by a dragon's claw, dangling perfectly.

Arthur's eyes widened in astonishment, eyeing the piece, and touching it as if it was the most fragile thing to ever been made.

Smiling slowly, he laughed a bit, holding the necklace close, unable to contain the grin spreading ear to ear.

"...Stupid bloke."

* * *

**Chapter end~ X3 I hope you enjoyed it! A lot'a PrUK-y fluffiness in here! c: Next chapter will be Arthur and Alfred! What'll happen when they're all alone... together... all night playing 'video games'...? **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you stick around for the next chapter! Please review c;!**


	5. Video games require dark : Part 1

**Hey guys! New chapter! This is mostly with Alfred and Arthur. c: Oh, and by the way, sorry for the mistake with the entire bloke thing! Haha, well at least I know now, right? Oh well, anyway, enjoy the new chapter! Sorry if it sucks a little.. -Somewhat rushed-**

* * *

Arthur was sprawled out on his couch, hugging a pillow as he slept soundly, quietly... He'd fallen asleep after all that hullabaloo last night with the git of a German. The Brit, quite content in his dreamland, was awakened by the startling knock on his door. He awakened with a snort, sitting straight up and rubbing his eyes as the persistent idiot on the other side continued to knock relentlessly.

He groaned, clothes a mess, hair as well, grabbing his glasses he'd set on the coffee table and approaching the door lazily, dragging his feet only slightly.

"I'm coming, calm your bloody arse!"

He sighed, opening it to find a blond haired male on the opposite side, wide eyed with an american flag shirt on, dark denims, converses, and a baseball cap, slightly turned to the side. "YO, Artie!-...Whoa, dude, did you just wake up?"

Arthur growled slightly, resting his head on the door, mumbling. "It was a long night.."

Alfred laughed, grinning. "Finishing up the book all night, were ya?"

"No, I-" Arthur's eyes opened a bit abruptly as he stood straight, blinking. Damn...it...

Alfred let his head fall to the side slightly, raising a brow, letting himself in. "No?"

"Uh..No.." He'd forgotten- He couldn't tell him about the thing with Gilbert! He'd get that weird... unfitting look on his face... And..- No, Arthur just couldn't look at him like that, knowing it was his fault he looked that way.

"What were ya' doin'?" The american asked curiously, plopping down on the couch where the british male was resting earlier.

Clearing his throat, he tried to come up with something. Quick.

"I...was...er..- I was looking at.. my bike..?- Yes! I was looking at my bike!" He blinked a few times, closing the door, rubbing the back of his neck while looking to the side, blushing slightly. "It's... broken. I tried to fix it, but I figured i'd cock it up, so..."

Alfred stared at him, for a long, hard while. Arthur felt the piercing baby blues on him. He knew. He knew he was lying- Oh god, what was Alfred going to say?! How was he going to react?!

He barely glanced at Alfred, face fuming red, as their eyes connected for mere moments...silence fell over them.

"...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" Alfred clutched his stomach, laying down on the couch while kicking his feet, rolling slightly, and eventually fell off the couch, rolling now on the floor.

Arthur just stood, dumbfounded.

"D-dude-!" The american gasped, trying to calm down, tears threatening to fall if he laughed any harder. "Y-your language i-s SO fucked u-up!" He continued to laugh.

Arthur's cheeks filled to the brim, up to his ears, a nice crimson. "H-Hey! Shut up, arsehole! I don't mean my actual-...M-my-!"

"YO-u-YO-ur dick?" The choking male snorted, still laughing uncontrollably.

"D-don't say it so casually, twat!"

Alfred spent a few more minutes laughing, as Arthur went on to say it was just a phrase, and that Alfred was a stupid childish american with no mannor. Eventually, the american calmed himself to a chuckle, standing and slinging an arm around his friend.

"Oh god, that was friggin _priceless_!"

Arthur was in a huff, crossing his arms, still working on calming his uproaring facial color. "Daft git.."

Alfred just grinned his goofy, yet charming smile, keeping Arthur tightly wrapped around his arm, though he tried hard to shake him off.

"Don't fear, Iggy, the **HERO** will help you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, finally managing to shrug off the loud man, wincing at his booming voice. "A barmy hero if i'll be damned.." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll just take it for a repair-"

"No!" Alfred whined, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Please let me at least try and fix it? I promise i'll do well!"

"Alfre-"

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeee eeeeeee~?"

Now, if you'd heard that high pitch, out of tune whine, you'd of given in, too.

Arthur soon found himself outside, with Alfred in front of him, looking over his bike, seemingly good with his hands. Arthur just watched as he tinkered with it, giving him silence up until he saw a puzzled look over the blonds face.

"Its been awfully bumpy these flast ew days.. I almost fell off on my way to school, so i'd rather it be fixed before going back.."

Alfred just ran a hand through his hair, humming in question,as the Englishman crossed his arms, waiting patiently. The green hues averted themselves to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain later.. nonetheless, the sun still pulled through. It was fairly nice. Not blistering, but warm.

"Aha!" Arthur turned back to Alfred, now grinning as he tampered, and pointed to a small set of links on his bicycle. "Here's your problem, a link went off the track, tires low.. And your handle bars are way loose!"

"Meaning.."

Alfred looked back, smiling. "Meaning, the chain wasn't fully hooked up to the wheels. You're lucky! If you left this alone long enough, you could've gotten into a serious accident.. Flipped over yer' handlebars or sumthin'.."

Arthur raised a brow, looking over his transportation.. Was it really that dangerous? "Oh, dear.. How do I fix it?"

Alfred looked back, smirking slightly. "Well, _honey_, I could right now! You have a tool box?"

Arthur glared, shaking his head. "Dimwit.. Yes, hold on." Arthur walked back inside, going under his kitchen sink, grabbing a baby blue, small tool box, and bringing it back outside to Alfred, still examining the bike. As Arthur handed him the box, he glanced at it, then back at Arthur... Then back at the box... then back at Arthur..

"...Do you wish to tell me something?.." Arthur finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Arthur...This is a lady-tool-box..." Alfred replied, still staring at the baby blue box in his hands.

Arthur looked appalled, scoffing. "It is not!"

Alfred looked at him, frowning. "Why do you like lady stuff, Artie?"

This made him furious. "Wh- I do not like lady things!"

Alfred pursed his lips, crossing his arms. "Then what's up with the lady face?"

The British male, flustered, made a look as if he'd just had a very sour piece of candy. "I do _not_ have a lady face!"

Alfred grinned, nodding. "Yea, ya' do!"

"Do not!"

Alfred just laughed happily, setting the tool box down. "You even _wear_ lady things!"

"I have never-"

"That necklace!" He smiled, picking up the chain, holding the orb around the male's neck. Arthur's face heated with fury, as he grumbled. "Is not.."

"Is too!" Alfred continued, "It's like... one of those things the badass chicks would get.. Not the girly girls, but the biker chicks or sumthin'! You're a biker chick, Iggy!"

Arthur turned away, clutching his necklace, eyes shut tight. "Shut up!"

Alfred took a few moments, frowning. Maybe.. he'd pushed it too far.. "Arthur..?"

Arthur just stayed quiet, before sighing, tucking the necklace under his shirt to bathe in the warmth of his cream colored skin before returning to his friend. "...It's fine. I have to go get dressed, so just please fix my bike, okay?"

"...But... Igg-"

"Don't call me that."

Arthur quickly walked inside, and once pass the threshold of his door, surely out of his friends pouting sight, he sighed heavily, leaning against it, clutching the necklace under his shirt, half opening his eyes.

He then went off to his room, trying to keep his mind off the necklace, and Alfred for a few seconds by getting dressed. Casual. Blue pants, black sweater vest, white undershirt, and sneakers. Then, of course, his glasses. He stood in front of his mirror, playing with his hair to try and tame it, even a little.

After giving up on the mop of hair, he went back outside... And he found a very toned, shirtless american, working on his bike. . . Maybe it would've looked tougher if he was working on a car, but Arthur didn't have time for that.

"Alfred.." He chimed, eye twitching, blush spreading. "...Your shirt..."

Alfred glanced back, shaking his head, sighing. "It's hot!"

"Its barely warm out!"

"Are you the one working on your bike?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but shut it with a sigh, crossing his arms. "..No... And I thank you for doing this, but does your shirt _really_ need to be off?"

Alfred looked back for a moment, turning back to the bike, mumbling childishly at a tone un-hearable.

Arthur shook his head, giving up, and watched Alfred finish up... Well, almost. After about 5 minutes, he walked inside, sitting on the couch, reading more of his book. After half an hour, he was pulled out of a scene where the resistance were forming together- And it was all ruined with a doorbell. Arthur got up unhappily, trudging over, opening it, eyes wide.

"Uh.. Iggy..What's up with... all of these?"

Arthur stared at Alfred, the delivery man next to him, and the dozens of boxes he'd ordered from the night prior.

"Wh- U-uh- Here, let me help you!" He didn't have an answer for that one. So, the best thing to do was buy time until he had one!

"These packages are for a mister Beils-"

"YES YES, THAT'S BLOODY ME, WHY ELSE WOULD I BE ACCEPTING IT- Hahaha- Alfred, please take these in-!"

"But, Artie I-"

Arthur pulled up the most adorable, innocent face he could muster... Felt digusting, but he did it quite nicely.

Alfred gave in immediately, tomato red, and dragging in boxes, one by one.

Arthur leaned into the delivery man, speaking lowly. "These are for Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

The delivery guy just looked at him strangely, slowly nodding. Arthur sighed in relief, as he signed them off, and helped move in the last few boxes, the delivery man leaving with a wave from Arthur.

Alfred looked over the dozens of boxes, all with different store labels. "Gee, Artie.. I never knew... _Hollister_ was your style..."

Arthur faced him, gulping, laughing a little nervously. "Uhm.. Yes, I mean... Now and then, I suppose.."

"And Levi Strauss..?"

"Once more.." Arthur sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. "Every now and then.."

Alfred kept rummaging through the boxes full of designer wear, looking shocked, frowning. "Where did you even get the moolah to buy all this stuff?"

Arthur laughed again, shaky. That dreadful question.. "Oh.. you know... Saved up.."

The american looked at him seriously, eyes a bit dull as he pouted. "Artie, I have a job, and I can't even afford this, even if I saved up my salary for a year."

Arthur coughed, licking his lips, and sniffing the air to try and find some subtle ways to avoid the question. "Oh, well.. you know.." ***cough*** "you're not the only one who can get a job." ***cough*** He glanced towards Alfred, whose eyes were wide in amazement.

"I never knew you had a job Iggy!"

_**Neither did I..**_ He thought innerly, smiling at the male in front of him. "I like to keep it on the down low, so no one personal comes to see me at work.."

Alfred smiled, standing in front of Arthur excitedly. "Tell me tell me!"

"No!"

"What? Why nooooooooooot?!" Alfred screeched.

Arthur just cleared his throat, again. "Uh.."

"Dude...Seriously, are you sick or something?"

Arthur blinked, shaking his head rapidly. "N-No! I-...Well...Yes, a bit, just a small cold-"

"DON'T WORRY! THE HERO WILL HELP YOU!"

Arthur cringed at the loud, obnoxious voice that echoed throughout his home. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Arthur looked up at the american, blushing furiously, a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Alfred." He said calmly.

"Hmm~ Yeah, Igg's?"

"Can you explain to me... WHY i'm covered... in a million blankets...!?"

Alfred laughed, sitting on the end of the couch, where Arthur was tightly enclosed his his fluffy, blanket chamber.

"Only 23, actually. And it's cause' yer' sick!"

"I told you, Alfred, its just a cough!" He sighed, squirming around in the trap he'd been wrapped up in.

Alfred put up a finger, still grinning. "At first. Good thing we caught it sooner than later! Ya' could'a gotten really sick..."

"It's. Just. A. Bloody. Cough!"

"You never told me you were coughing blood!"

Arthur couldn't, but if he could've, he would've facepalmed. So, so hard. A palm to the face so intense, it's obvious only the american could be responsible for.

Alfred just chuckled, getting up to leave Arthur in his bindings. "Don't worry Artie, if you're better by tonight, i'll still take you to the game release!"

Arthur sighed, burying his head back in the pillows Alfred ever so conveniently placed directly behind him. "Oh joy.."

Alfred walked into the kitchen, ignoring Arthur's last comment, going to the stove where a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup laid, as well as the bubbling brew in the pot. It simmered and spat, over bubbling since it was left unattended as the blond had gone off to check on the Brit. Alfred turned off the stove burner, picking up the pot by the handle, and swiftly setting it down on a cooling towel on the counter. He picked up a ladle, and scooped up the contents on the pot, pouring it into the bowl, a bit shakily. Alfred wasn't the best cook, sure, but he tried.

Lifting the bowl carefully,since it was burning hot, he walked back over to Arthur, who'd managed to get his arm out, and stuck behind his head, kicking at the blankets to release him.  
"Here," Alfred began, picking up the spoon in the bowl, leaning forward. "I made you soup."

Arthur just squirmed ferociously, before giving up, looking at the spoon behind brought to his face. He flared up upon the sight, blinking. "Ah- Hot! It looks hot!"

Alfred blinked, bringing the spoon back. "Hot?.."

"Yes, hot! Put ice in it, or something.."

Alfred thought about if for a little, before he started blowing on the spoon to cool the liquid. Arthur watched, gulping. "I-Ice would work, too..."

"...I wanna do this." Alfred grinned, before offering the spoon to him again. "Now hurry up and eat!"

Arthur just grumbled, denying it at first, but eventually caved, eating somewhat happily. Soup wasn't his favorite, but Alfred took the time to make it... he should at least enjoy it, for his friend's sake.

They continued on like this for a good half an hour, after Arthur finally struggled out of the blankets grasp, nearly sweating from being trapped under what felt like the ton of fluffy beasts.

He'd never sleep with more than one blanket.

Ever. Again.

Alfred grinned, putting his hand on Arthur's forehead. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah, peachy.." He mumbled

Alfred put a hand on his head, rustling the messy mop of hair, chuckling. "...I'm glad."

Arthur went a bit wide eyed, staring up in confusion. Was he really this worried over a cough...?

They stood like this for a second, before parting, Alfred going off to finish the bike he'd left unattended, Arthur a bit surprised, but now moving the boxes he had into his room.

Getting the last few boxes shoved into his closet, Arthur sighed heavily, going back to the living room laying on the couch. And he felt an unusual lump hidden amongst the blankets and cushions. Sitting up in confusion, he let his hands wander throughout the sheets and couch until he found his cell phone... Dead. He must've lost it last night after he crashed.. Getting up, he made his way over to his bedroom, flopping onto his bed and grabbing the cell phone charger that hung out of the outlet on the wall.

He left it there as it said it started to charge, getting up just as he heard the front door open. Alfred waltzed in, hands looking pretty dirty, and thankfully, shirt on.

He looked around the room where the boxes had previously laid, raising an eyebrow. "You moved them all yourself?"

"Mm. " Arthur began, walking to the couch again, grabbing his book, looking over the spine of the novel to stare at the american with his jade hues. "I'm not weak, twit. I can move things if I want."

Alfred smiled, and laughed, walking to the bathroom, Arthur smiling a little confidently himself, reading on.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Timeskip to Game Stop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Arthur shivered under the chilly night sky, leaning against the brick wall of the popular gaming appliance shop, as the line he was in progressed to wrap around the store.

_***Twice.***_

Luckily, waiting here from 4:00pm meant they got first in the line. . . Kind'a. More or less like, 20 people behind first. But as Alfred kept saying, 'It's better than last'... Which Arthur had to admit, was inevitably true... If the Brit had to wait last in line for this stupid game... No, he wouldn't be able to take it.

Alfred had gone off to get some 'waiting food', even though he /just/ had dinner not even an hour before. And he was more than certain this food was going to consist of a crappy burgers, fries, and a rubbish drink... Sighing, the Brit felt the blond hair on his arms prickle his freezing skin, as he dragged his hands over his forearm repeatedly to get some kind of friction against him.

Sighing as the night ate up what was left of his warmth, he couldn't help but feel like he's forgotten something... But if he can't remember what it is..

It must not be that important, anyway.

* * *

**Chapter end ^-^ Some of you asked if this was USUK or PrUK... Well... We'll all just have to wait and find out now, won't we c;? **

**There will be a part 2 to this chapter! "Video games require dark : 2"!**

**Stay tuned, and please review as always! **


	6. Video games require dark : Part 2

His nose was as red as a cranberry, he couldn't feel his fingertips, and people behind him were shoving forward.

Never- _Ever_, would Arthur come to one of these things again.

Finally, Alfred pulled back up in his awfully run down 69 Camero. It was bad. The car was just awful... But, at least it ran, that's more than Arthur had. It was better than a bike, for sure.

Stepping out with a McDonalds bag, his small cowlick at the top of his head bobbed while the rest of his hair was in perfect place, fries full in his mouth while locking the car shut. His eyes went over everyone in the crowd, and he squinted for a second, before Alfred spotted the Brit, running towards him excitedly.

"Took you long enough." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Mhmgp-"

"Swallow..."

Blinking, he took command and swallowed, before speaking again after a small drink of his soft drink.

"We moved up!"

"Yes, it's just grand. Best night ever. So much fun. This is totally brill." The sentence dripped with sarcasm which just burned the American's smile, making it sizzle to a smaller grin.

"Aw, com'n Igg-, Arty. The fun hasn't even started! We still haven't gotten back to my house yet!"

Arthur flushed slightly, and quickly brushed off the comment. "I don't know how to play this game. I'd just be watching you play.."

"Really, Art? I can teach ya'! It ain't a big deal!" He exclaimed, taking a big bite of one out of, who knows how many are, in that bag...

"Why would I want to play-"

"Just try it!"

Shit. He's start whining... And he was already using those puppy eyes. Those big, round blue eyes... The ones that looked like glimmering pools lined next to each other after just scrubbed clean and filled with fresh, mediterranean water...

"..Why me..?" He muttered, before running one of his frozen hands through his messy hair. "Fine."

The American only returned the fine with a happy grin, slinging his arm over his friend. "Ah, this is gonna be awesome! We can stay up all night, and eat and stuff- Oh!" Alfred blushed a bit, glancing down. "I..Uh.. bought you some of that drink you like, too.. Just in case you come over or somethin'." Alfred smiled sheepishly, but hell, it was pretty adorable.

Alfred blinked, confused, before it came to him and the green eyes lit up. "Ah- Tea? What kind?"

"Two." He started. "Breakfast one and then Grey Earl..."

"Earl Grey?"

"That's it." He smiled.

And finally, the stuffy Brit cracked a gentle smile. "Thank you. That was nice of you to do, though I would've been fine with just water."

"Ah, don't be ridiculous! My homes yer home!-...Ya know... When you visit and stuff..Sometimes."

Looking up, he realized what Alfred was hinting at, and it hurt. It wasn't like the Brit wanted to blow off his chap, it was just...Well, studying, working on other things, and now with Gilbert in the picture, Arthur didn't have enough time to breathe, never mind visit people! But... With Gilbert here now, Alfred wasn't really allowed to see the picture the Brit had made for himself, anyway... So, he at least owed him tonight. And, he was sweet enough to get him tea. He could deal with one night, right?

Wrong.

"Bunny?"

And he froze. Shit- No! Really, why tonight? Why? Just-

Arthur spun around, staring at Gilbert wide eyed, flushed. "Gilber-"

"Arthur..."

And the Brit turned back to a glaring Alfred. Well, shit. He looked between the two, taking a deep breath. Well, this was awkward.

"Uhm, yes- Hello, Gilbert-"

"What're you doin' here...?" He asked, looking over Arthur, glancing at Alfred due to the glares. Alfred just continued.

"I- Me and Alfred, well- We just decided... To... Pick up a game is all.."

"Assassins Creed?" Gilbert smirked, hands in his pockets. "Me too. I'm guessing it's for you though, right?" He looked to Alfred, still grinning. "I could never see bunny playing video games~ Kesesesese~"

Alfred looked over the albino, huffing. "Actually, i'm teaching him."

"Wha? Bunny, playing a _game_!? Not studying?!" He fake gasped, brewing up a fake look of horror. "Is the world ending?!..." He grinned.

Arthur only flushed red even more. "Shut up, idiot! I can play a video game if I want to!"

"And it isn't any of your business anyway." Alfred added coldly.

Gil looked to the both, before a mischievous look came over his face. "Oh, I see.~" He looked to Arthur's chest, putting his hand around the chain, and pulling the necklace out from under his shirt. "You should really wear things properly if someone's bought it just for you, bunny..." Gilbert muttered.

Arthur stiffened, and his breath hitched, as he felt himself go numb.

"What..?" Alfred chimed in, looking between the two.

Gilbert let go of the necklace, a smug look on his face as he turned to Alfred. "Oh, yeah, I took bunny shopping~ You didn't see all his new clothes?" He asked, blinking.

Alfred looked to Arthur, and his look was broken. Angry and broken. "...Yeah. I guess I just didn't think he'd have such a change in taste so quickly.." Alfred mummered. The line moved forward.

Gilbert grinned, and looked to Arthur. "Well, better get back to my place in line. See you at the party tomorrow bunny~"

Arthur flinched at the final blow, before Gilbert ran off. Alfred was turned around by now, obviously pissed. Arthur turned slowly, frowning. "Hey... Alf-"

"Quiet." He demanded. Half shocked, Arthur did as he was told. They got the game a short time after, and got in the car. About halfway during the ride, the Brit finally spoke again. "You... Can take me hom-"

"No. We're going to my place." The american stated simply, and sharply. He'd never seen him like this. So worked up...

Still frowning, Arthur nodded with a very subtle "Okay.." before turning back to look out his window once more.

In about 20 minutes, they arrived back at Alfred's place, with the game, but they were both still quiet. Arthur kept to himself, as Alfred led him inside. He hadn't been here for awhile, but he remembered everything as he'd left it. Mahogany furniture, and hardwood floors. Small, but homely. It felt so natural to be here, yet awkward given the situation.

The Brit shuffled inside, as Alfred threw off his jacket carelessly, opening the game and popping it into the XBox. Everything was dark, but he still had vision. It.. Looked like Alfred had been cleaning. Which he never did. It was impressive- For Alfred, that is. Arthur took off his jacket with care, about to say something, before Alfred beat him to it.

"Com'ere."

Arthur sighed, and obliged, walking over.

"Sit."

He did that, too, eyeing Alfred.

"Alright, now," He handed Arthur a controller, turning him to face the TV screen which now held the game as it came to life, starting. "L1 is target lock, L2 is chase camera, R1 is high profile trigger, D-Pad up is hidden blade, D-Pad down is fists, D-Pad left is short blade, D-Pad right is sword. Select is map, Start is pause, triangle is head, Square is weapon hand, Circle is empty hands, X is legs. Left analog stick is to move, right is to look. Got it?"

Arthur stared, wide eyed. "I- I mean, I g-guess-"

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Alfred assured.

This made Arthur relax a little. Alright, so he wasn't completely mad with him anymore.

They played for awhile, until Arthur got the hang of the movements, going out for his first kill.

"Alright, now, close in on him.."

"Him? Why him?"

"Because, you need to kill him."

"But why?"

"You're an assassin. Assassins don't question who they kill, they do it for the greater good. And if you're a threat to the greater good, you're killed." Arthur was amazed. Alfred sounded so smart- In a video game way, that was. Well, everyone had their good points...

Arthur frowned. "Well, what'd he do?"

The american shrugged. "Dunno'. Just know he needs to be killed. Want me to to it?"

"No, no. I can do this.. So... Just.."

"Mhm... Target lock... And.. Use the hidden blades, now!"

Arthur flailed slightly, wide eyed, but he did it correctly. And that only caused him to become more excited, grinning, face lighting up. "I did it! Oh, hell, the bloke never saw it coming!" He laughed, happy with himself.

Alfred however, just stared at Arthur, eyes softening. "Arthur..."

Arthur, still grinning, looked over. "Thank you very much for showing me this. I..." He blushed a bit, clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... Actually had quite fun with this. So... Thank you." He smiled.

Alfred couldn't contain himself anymore. Lunging forward, he tackled Arthur to the floor, hugging him tight.

Arthur grunted as he hit the ground unexpectedly, coughing a little. "Hey! What the hell was that fo-"

"I love you."

And in that moment, the Brit felt his entire world cave in.  
"...You...What...?"

* * *

I know it's short! I'm sorry ;-;

Chapter end! Sorry once more- I still blame exams _! Hope you like the new chapter c: More to come soon! Stay with me! Oh, and please review as always c:

And have a lovely day~


	7. Necklaces and jealously

Gilbert's fist harshly connected with a metal sign, denting it considerably, causing bloody knuckles. Girls and guys stared at the sudden outburst from the albino, some wondering if they should call the police. But none had the chance as he stuffed his now limp hand into his jacket pocket, and kept walking. What the fuck was he doing, out on a date with..._ him_... "_Gottverdammt!_" He hissed, clenching his hands even tighter so blood seeped through the space between his fingers.

Huffing harshly, he ran his not bloody hand through his hair, sighing as he found himself outside a movie theater. His motorcycle was a few blocks back. He shifted himself to face the theater, watching as the lights flickered around the new movie that was playing tonight : A little magic.

Magic.. Magic isn't real.. He frowned, running his hand down his own forearm, until it was at his side. He could just imagine what he could be doing if it wasn't for him... How he wouldn't be needing to finding something to distract himself if he hadn't been seen tonight.

...Why was _Arthur_ on a_ date?_

Pushing his way into the movie theater, sighing, he ignored the now clotting blood that dirtied his pocket, going up to the cashier, pulling out his money without even looking up. "I want a ticket for A little magic." He stated, fingering through his wallet for $10.00.

"Bastardo.. Not even saying hello.." The Italian grumbled, eyeing the albino angrily. Gilbert blinked looking up to see Lovino Vargas standing there, arms crossed, staring at him expectantly, like he was obliged to speak to him. "Oh. Hey, Antonios boytoy." He said.

Lovino scowled, going red. "Stronzo! I am not that idiota's toy!" He growled, getting a ticket for the movie the other had asked for.

"Yeah, whatever.." Gilbert sighed, handing over the $10.00.

"...What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, handing him the ticket in collateral. Though Lovino didn't particularly want to know, the other was off. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious, and most of all, he was by himself. It was rare to see him without a guy or girl hanging off his arm, or the stupid spanish culo and the french pervertito.

"...Nothin'. You wouldn't care anyway." He turned, waving the other off with his hand.

This only made the Italian gape, staring after him. Taking in a deep breath, he grit his teeth. "Hey! Idiot! Don't just walk away!"

Gilbert turned back, sighing. "Listen, I don't reall-"

"Stai zitto! I get off in 10 minutes, we'll talk then!" He confirmed, before turning to his next customer.

Gilbert frowned, as the Italian left no room for question, sitting at a round table in the small food court they had, waiting patiently. And after the 10 minutes were up, sure enough, out walked Lovino, taking a seat across from the white haired male.

"Lovi, I-"

"What's wrong?" He questioned before the other could finish, leaning back in his chair, glancing over Gilbert's facial expression to tell if he was lying or not.

"I said nothing.." He muttered, taking a sip of the water he'd bought when waiting for the chocolate haired male.

"Stronzate, now be honest." He stated, still giving him an look that never eased up.

"...I just saw someone I know... Out..." He began, twiddling his thumbs, somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. Lovino listened intently to the other nevertheless, as Gilbert went on. "He was with another dude- And we were out yesterday night!" The German remarked to himself in stress, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you two dating?" Lovi asked, tilting his head.

"Nicht.." Gilbert replied.

"Then, you like him?"

"Nicht!" He said, almost defensively.

The Italian looked over him skeptically, before mumbling. "Yeah, sure.. Then, if you two aren't dating, and you don't like him, you don't really have a right to be upset over what he does in his spare time with other men.."

"I know that! But I just saw them- And I said.. Some shit I wasn't supposed to.." He admitted, thinking over just what'd he'd done. Well... At least he'd somewhat ruined that dudes chances with bunny, right?

"What'd you say?" The Italian questioned, already knowing the other had surely gotten out of line.

"Well..More or less.. I guess.. I pissed off his friend, or whatever."

Lovi sighed, rolling his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock.. I meant, what'd you say to him specifically?"

"Specifically?... That.. He should wear things that were given to him properly." He simply said, crossing his arms. "He was hiding the necklace I had gotten him."

"Did he ask for the necklace?"

"No, bu-"

"Then you have no right to tell him what he can and can't wear!" Lovi huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, idiota. He isn't your boyfriend. you can't tell him what he can, and can't wear, or can and can't do. That isn't your business.." He frowned, leaning on his hand to stare at the albino. "He might end up not even wanting you as a friend if you keep being jealous over everything."

Gilbert snorted, smirking. "Jealous!? The awesome me, jealous!?" He started laughing, shaking his head. "No way!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, standing up, since his break drew to a close. "Whatever..." He turned, starting to walk away, muttering something as he went. "You should really be honest with yourself, stupid... Caio." And then, he was gone, working once more, leaving Gilbert alone to think.

The smirk faded as he watched the other leave, voice dying down as well, until he was alone, people passing by. Jeez... Was it that wrong? Sighing, he stood, walking over to the movie theater 12, entering and taking a seat. Everything was silent, and he probably still had time to go get some popcorn or something, but he didn't feel like getting up. He was already comfortable.

So, the albino waited, listening to the whispers around him, and watching the big screen until everything went completely black, and the movie started.

It was only an hour and a half long movie. A short tale about how a villain, growing up named Xilo lost his parents in an explosion. He suffered from radiation, but didn't die. He was slowly taken over by the radiation, turning into something evil... There was more, but Gilbert didn't pay much attention, seeing how he fell asleep 15 minutes in. He woke up, just enough to hear the last lines though, the villain looking at the girl he'd fallen in love with who was a fairy of both lights, now with her crush, kissing, turning away.

_"As long as you're happy..."_

And that was it. Everyone else stood, mumbling their critics, as the albino just repeated the words in his head.

_As long... As he's happy..._

Gilbert made his way back to his motorcycle, thoughts lost in the back of his mind, wrestling with different theories and ideas on what he was feeling and going through.

He couldn't really be jealous.. Right? No. Arthur- Pff, he was a nerd for crying out loud! A nerd! The albino smirked, turning his thoughts to one of his many stands from last week. Hot blonde- Huge tits... Well... Maybe... Short blonde hair, scruffy.. With glasses, that looked adorable when falling off his nose.. And... Bright _green, gorgeous eyes_-.. Damn it! He growled to himself, speeding up.

No, no, no! We wasn't jealous! Not at all!.. But... this feeling...

_As long as you're happy._

Good thing he was at a red light, because if not, he would have stopped short and gone over the handlebars. Eyes wide, he thought long and hard, blocking the beeping cars who cussed and flipped him off as he did so. Even if he was 'jealous'... He couldn't do that to Arthur... He couldn't take away his happiness if that's who he wanted to be with...

Red hues went to a daze, as he finally realized... He couldn't hurt him like that.

Now, he moved, at a very slow pace, taking a side route so he could drive and think at the same time.

His mind wandered to thoughts of Arthur. Arthur. All about Arthur.

But his mind probably should've been on the road.  
He probably should've realized he was jealous sooner.  
_He probably should have known how he felt in the first place._

_**-!CRASH!-**_


	8. Old love found?

I'm sorry guys, it's been awhile! But, I messed up a bit in the last 2 chapters or so... I confirm, Arthur's nickname is BIRDY, not Bunny... I've been constantly RPing with my friend, and her Gil calls my Artie Hase, so-...Yeah... xD Sorry for that lil' mess up! I was thinking though, maybe to make up for my late chapter updates, I can hold a contest, hmmm...? More details at the end of the chapter! Enjoy! c:

* * *

_"I love you."_

Mouth agape, the Brit went to speak, thinking about the American's words over and over again in his head. How could he reply to that? He was a nerd. How could... How could someone like Alfred love him? /Love/!

"Alfred..I.." He began, and the man waited patiently for the Brit to finish, but he really couldn't.

Sighing, the American hugged him tighter, mumbling.  
"I've been waiting to say that for thirteen years, now... Arthur.." He shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth they both shared with one another.

"Thirteen...Thirteen?" He asked once, then repeated to verify. "When did you..?" He asked, appalled.

Smiling into the Brit's shoulder, he spoke. "Do you remember kindergarten?" He questioned, nuzzling. "Do you remember when you were bullied..?... I was the one who helped you.." He muttered.

"Bullied..." His dreams.. He..

Alfred pulled back, smiling, stroking Arthurs face slowly. "I love you so much, Arthur.. I'll always protect you. As both a child, and adult... Always..." He leaned down a little closer, slipping off the Brit's glasses. Everything went blurry, and he squinted his eyes a little to see. His face went bright red from being unshielded by his protective frames, and he tried to glance away, but the American held his gaze firmly.

Arthur tentatively reached up in turn, slipping Alfred's glass off his face, slowly raising them to his own. After shutting his eyes... A familiar scent of lake and flowers. Opening his eyes with Alfred's glasses on his face, he saw Alfred there, smiling softly, and gently caressing his face.

Tears welling in Arthur's eyes, he felt them being wiped away as Alfred leaned in closer, and closer.

"Alfred..."

And his lips were stolen in a very gentle, sweet, and long kiss. It was filled with something unfamiliar, but calming. It was... Perfect, in short.

Unknowing of what to do, he shut his eyes a little, tears still slipping down his cream colored cheeks, until his eyes were fully shut. This felt so... Comforting... He'd imagined how love felt like, and he thought it would of felt a little more... Was the word, exciting? Don't get the Brit wrong, this was an amazing kiss... Yet... Odd, in a way.

Regardless, this was Alfred. His dream. His _childhood_. He saved Arthur from bullies, and protected him... All up until Arthur had to move away to England again, and then so many years later, coming back, who would've guessed his protector- His first love- Would meet him again?

How couldn't he have noticed it before? Usually, the Brit remembered things like this... Either way, it was fine now. He was here, Alfred was here, and-

Slowly, the American pulled back from the kiss, to trail butterfly kisses down Arthur's neck.

"Alfred.." He said, body quivering to the foreign touch. He wasn't sure what he felt, but he wasn't sure if it was okay with him.

To push these feelings further, the Americans hands snaked down his sides slowly, going to his thighs and rubbing circles through the fabric.

Now Arthur really didn't know what to do. "Alfred..No.." His name came off in a small whine this time as he writhed under him, pushing his hips up slowly.

The American only went further, now cupping his butt firmly, and nipping at the sensitive skin on the Brit's collarbone.

That was it.

Arthur sat up quickly in a daze, and all of a sudden, Alfred was pushed back on the floor, and Arthur sat up, shaking a little as he tried to hold himself protectively.

"I...I said no..."

First, the normally cheerful man sat in awkward silence, staring at the Brit fondly.

Blue eyes shifted from fond to possessive almost too fast.

"What..?" Alfred asked, as Arthur switched the glasses he had on for his own, picking them up from the floor.

"I don't want to do that, Alfred.." He said quietly, looking down. He didn't feel ashamed, nor unhappy that he stopped him. Was the feeling guilt? No... Not guilt...

Arthur was scared.

Why was he scared? Alfred protected him for all this time, why be scared of his protector?

"I can't right now. I'm not ready.. I'm sorry.." His breath was in a mutter, and he stood slowly, trying to gain back his marbles. With everything that just happened, he couldn't just bounce back. Arthur's never been even liked, nevermind loved.

Everything was still around the two, and they didn't move. Arthur watched him on the floor, while Alfred sat there, seeming to be in some sort of deep thought. Just as the Brit was going to talk again, the other did.

"..It's because of him, huh..?" Alfred finally spoke up.

Him..? There was only one other guy that came to mind, and Alfred couldn't mean.. "..Gilbert?" Arthur whispered, surprised the other would even assume. Him? And GIlbert? That was purely downright ridiculous! "No, no, GIlbert has nothing to do wi-"

"Don't lie to me!" Alfred stood, fists clenched. "Everything would've been fine had he not shown up! You said you'd stay away, Arthur! You said you wouldn't go near him!"

Stunned, he furrowed his brow, green eyed going cold. For some reason, he felt defensive. "I did! _He_ came looking for _me_! I didn't purposely try and find him!" Arthur didn't even want to be cool. He didn't ask Gilbert to come and 'help' him! Hell, the only thing the albino has done so far is cause fights between him and Alfred, and taken him on a ride on his motorcycle!...And gone out with him when he normally would've been left with nothing to do with his after school time... Of course, he couldn't forget the necklace.

"I'm not.." But he couldn't finish, before Alfred shook his head a little, sighing.

"Alfred.." Arthur began, frowning. Alfred just shook his head more, and walked off into his room, slamming the door. Arthur extended a hand for him, before retracting it.

Standing alone with the faint glow of the TV screen, he swiped at his eyes slowly, before gathering his things, and walking out the door, silently and by himself.

Just as he always did.

_Just how he always would..._

* * *

Alrighty guys, so, since I've been so ridiculously lacking on updates, I was thinking the winner of the contest could request a one shot of their favorite pairing ^-^? Or maybe even a drawing? Just let me know if you think this is a good idea!

Oh, also, you should all go check out my Tumblr if you have time!

If you like what you see, maybe follow?

Also, how was all of your Easters? And if you're not into religion, how was your weekend (:?

**Please leave reviews as always.~**


End file.
